La Malédiction du Loup
by Alessan
Summary: Fic écrite à 4 main avec Nicolina. Fenrir Greyback a été l'esclave de Voldemort pendant des années. Maintenant il est libre, enfin presque. Incarcéré par le Ministère, le loup-garou demande à parler au Héros du Monde Magique, Harry Potter.
1. CH I: Le loup en cage

**Auteur(s):** Alessan et Nicolina

**Titre:** La malédiction du loup

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Fenrir Greyback a été l'esclave de Voldemort et maintenant il est libre. Libre de payer le mal qu'il a fait, libre de se haïr. Mais les autorité ne peuvent pas laisser ce danger en liberté, aussi qui mieux que le Héros du Monde Sorcier pour le surveiller.

**Chapitre 1:**** Le loup en cage**

La poussière retombait, les yeux spectateurs récupéraient la vue. Tous en ce jour assemblés, de la Lumière et des Ténèbres venaient d'assister à la Dernière Bataille. La fin des rêves et des espoirs pour certains, le début de la paix pour d'autres.

Il se tenait seul maintenant, dans le cercle figé des guerriers épuisés, Mangemorts autant que combattants de la Lumière. Oui, Harry Potter avait encore survécu, et cette fois était la dernière: le Mage Noir était mort, définitivement, sans espoir de retour, les Portes de l'Enfer accueillant cet âme plus sombre que les démons. Il était libre, libre de vivre sa vie, libre de choisir sa vie, libre d'aimer, libre de forger sa nouvelle destinée. Les visages qui l'entouraient se confondaient dans un maelström de couleurs informes, le sang pulsait dans son corps épuisé quand un cri retint son attention.

Une forme sombre, échevelée, marquée des traînées sanglantes de ses blessures tournoyait sur elle-même hurlant la même litanie.

_ Libre, enfin libre! Il est mort et je suis libre......libre, enfin libre...

Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu accommoda petit à petit sa vision troublée sur ce derviche improbable, discernant petit à petit les traits troubles sous le masque de sang, de crasse et de terre. Une crinière argentée auréolait un visage hâve et malade, aux yeux d'un jaune opalescent, illuminant une bouche garnie de crocs bien visibles. Alors que son attention se concentrait sur ce spectateur, le Golden Boy reconnut le Grand Méchant Loup du monde sorcier, le plus terrible des alliés de Voldemort: Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, le monstre dévoreur d'enfant, l'homme qui prenait plaisir les soirs de pleine lune, à attendre le lever de l'astre nocturne dans les zones les plus peuplées.

Alors que l'esprit fatigué du Héros prenait conscience de regarder le cauchemar de son défunt ami Rémus Lupin et de bien d'autres personnes, la silhouette massive sembla se rétrécir un peu, la crinière s'apaiser, les crocs se rétracter, les griffes redevenir ongles, la bête redevenir un homme. Tandis que l'homme toujours puissamment bâti retrouvait sa véritable apparence, son esprit craqua: tel une poupée désarticulée, le maître des loups tomba à genoux, le regard vide, la bouche tordue sur un cri muet d'horreur absolue.

Sous les haillons abritant son corps meurtri, un sang noir se répandait, s'écoulant en ruisseaux viciés, un sang nauséabond et pourri formant une petite marre sous le géant abattu, rongeant les restes des anciens habits, dénudant petit à petit le corps abîmé, laissant apparaître de terribles tatouages fourchelangues. Et le sang noir sortait directement comme une encre impure des inscriptions gravées dans la peau du loup-garou.

Et il se tenait là, l'homme possédé et brisé, son corps rejetant la magie nuisible de son maître, face à son Libérateur, le regard hagard, tandis que la foule toujours figée observait l'opposition de la Sombre Créature et de l'Ange de Lumière. Un instant d'éternité, un tableau de Jérôme Bosch, un Clair-obscur effroyable, l'homme face à la bête, le Victorieux hypnotisé par le Déchu.

Et le moment fut rompu, le face à face interrompu: le jeune et le plus âgé s'effondrèrent de concert vaincus par la fatigue et les événements.

OoooOOoooO

Harry Potter se remettait doucement, une semaine après sa victoire sans joie, pleurant ses amis disparus, entouré de sa famille adoptive endeuillée. Il pansait ses blessures physiques et morales, soutenu par les Weasley, et les survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nul place ne semblait capable de l'accueillir sans le faire souffrir de ses pertes: Poudlard, sa seule maison toutes ces années était marquée du sceau de la bataille et exhalait la mort de tant de gens; le Terrier, dévasté par les Mangemorts et par le deuil faisait rejaillir l'absence de Fred et de Rémus; Square Grimmauld, toujours aussi terne, cimetière de la vie qu'il aurait pu partagée avec son parrain.

Où qu'il se tourne, le Survivant ne voyait que ruine et désolation, refusant à Ginny de reprendre une place plus proche dans son cœur, seul Kreattur, pathétique elfe de maison, lui apportait un certain réconfort: brisé par la mort de la seule personne qui l'avait aimé, l'elfe comprenait l'état dans lequel la Bataille Finale avait plongé le jeune Héros. Alors patiemment, il prenait soin de lui, son besoin de s'occuper de son maître, d'avoir un maître, forçait le Gryffondor à vivre, à survivre. Car Kreattur dépendait autant de Harry Potter que Harry Potter avait besoin de Kreattur. En ces jours de guérison, ils se suffisaient l'un à l'autre, les autres personnes n'étaient que voyageurs de passage dans leur demeure au 12 Square Grimmauld.

La seule sortie du Héros blessé, fut trois jours après la bataille, pour les funérailles des combattants morts au champs d'honneur, ceux qui, pour Harry, étaient les vrais héros, ceux qui ont tout sacrifié, depuis bien avant sa naissance pour certains, afin que l'avenir se présente sous un ciel plus bleu, un soleil plus éclatant, un monde meilleur où les rêves des enfants pourraient se réaliser. Sans fausse pudeur, sans honte, il avait pleuré ses proches, ses amis, ceux qu'il n'avait compris que dans le sacrifice de leur mort, comme Severus Snape, jeune homme orgueilleux, blessé par la haine de son père, pris dans les filets d'un fou jusqu'à ce que la mort de sa bien-aimée n'éclaire la sombre voie qu'il arpentait pour un fou.

Ce fut aussi la dernière fois qu'il utilisa la Maîtresse Baguette, avant de la replongée dans l'anonymat de sa cachette: il s'en servit pour ériger un monument indestructible, regroupant les noms de ceux morts pour la Lumière, à la manière moldue, un monument commémoratif du prix écrasant qu'ils avaient tous payé pour vivre libres. Un mementum pour ceux qui ne croyaient qu'en la force, en la politique aveugle et la puissance magique, un mementum pour leur dire que sur leur chemin de nuisance, ils trouveraient toujours des âmes nobles et justes pour les renvoyer dans leurs ténèbres égoïstes, un mementum pour rappeler aux dirigeants de la communauté magique qu'ils étaient là pour servir le peuple et non pour leur profit, que les pouvoirs à eux conférés, étaient pour le bien de la communauté et non pour une élite savamment sélectionnée. À l'instar de la statue dorée du ministère, ce monument incarnait l'union des peuples qui avaient combattu: Elfes de maison, Loups-garous, Centaures, Sorciers et autres créatures magiques, afin d'honorer les Dobby, les Remus Lupin, les Firenze et autres Fred Weasley qui avaient toujours pourfendu l'Injustice au nom de la Lumière.

Kreattur avait même eu la joie de voir le nom de Regulus Arcturus Black, ajouté à la liste pour avoir cherché à détruire Voldemort au prix de sa propre vie, des années avant que les autorités ne tentent d'arrêter le fou psychopathe. Le Ministère de la Magie refusa de commenter dans les journaux l'intégralité de cette liste, ou le fait que certains employés du-dit ministère, se retrouvèrent maudits par une série de maléfices pour avoir tenté d'altérer la liste des tués, ou l'apparence de la statuaire. Le Nouveau Ministre Kingsley Shackelbolt prétexta des employés trop zélés, et peut-être était-ce même vrai.

Bref, le Survivant était de nouveau à couteau tiré avec les huiles de l'administration pour son incapacité à présenter le Ministère sous un bon jour dans toute cette triste affaire, non qu'il en eu envie d'ailleurs, mais il ne supportait déjà pas leur hypocrisie, ni leur égocentrisme avant le défunt Scrimgeour, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui après leur abandon. Pourtant, quand une missive portant le sceau de Kingsley Shackelbolt, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix arriva par hibou urgent, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu prit le temps de la lire au lieu de la réduire en poussière par un « Incendio » bien placé, comme la dizaine de celles qui l'avaient précédée.

La lettre était celle d'un combattant pour un autre combattant et non, la vanité politique d'un ministre pour une idole. L'homme requérait un service à un autre homme au nom de la Justice, à une âme dénuée de préjugé pour faire la lumière sur un témoignage, voir même l'avocat du diable. Une première série de procès avaient déjà eu lieu pour juger ou innocenter certaines personnes, les archives secrètes de l'Ordre du Phénix, les testaments de Dumbledore et de Severus Snape dévoilant tous les détails sordides des Mangemorts et de leurs afficionados. Le témoignage de Harry Potter pour Narcissa Malfoy et son fils Draco Lucius Malefoy avait été requis, mais le procès avait été retardé actuellement, le cas étant plus complexe que pour beaucoup d'autres.

Non, le cas présent nécessitant l'intervention du Sauveur était d'une autre nature: le criminel en question avait montré lors de la Bataille Finale, une réaction incompréhensible, certains souhaitaient juste l'envoyer au Baiser, sans un véritable procès, reconnu coupable pour d'innombrables crimes depuis une quarantaine d'années, mais le sens de l'honneur du nouveau Ministre exigeait la Vérité nue, sa probité ne pourrait pas se contenter de moins que de cette Vérité pleine et entière. Hors l'accusé, n'ayant pratiquement aucun droit de par sa nature de Sombre Créature, était déjà coupable de par sa naissance aux yeux bigots de la communauté sorcière, si étroite d'esprit, seul la pression du Ministre le maintenait actuellement en vie, et seule l'intervention de Harry Potter, Vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Incarnation de la Lumière, pouvait encore lui sauver la vie. De plus, le têtu personnage refusait toute explication, même le Véritasérum s'était montré inefficace sur la Créature, les enquêteurs avaient juste obtenu de sa part son consentement à révéler son témoignage à condition que se soit Harry Potter qu'il le reçoive.

C'est ainsi que le Survivant se retrouva au Ministère de la Magie, dix jours après la Dernière Bataille, escorté par deux Aurors anonymes, jusque dans les cachots souterrains de haute-sécurité, pour rencontrer celui qui l'avait réclamé, comme récipiendaire de son témoignage. Derrière une porte d'argent massif, gravée de puissantes runes et gardée par deux plantons, le célèbre Héros put faire face au non moins célèbre cauchemar poilu: Fenrir Greyback en personne.

La légende avait perdu de sa superbe! Où donc était le terrible monstre? Où donc se cachait l'homme difforme, ravagé par les traits bestiaux que chaque enfant sorcier pouvait énumérer? Où était l'homme fier et indépendant qui avait suivi le puissant Tom Marvolo Riddle?

Sous l'émeraude intense, une boule de membres émaciés se dépliait doucement, dévoilant une loque humaine, habillée des restes consumés de ses haillons, l'odeur putride du sang noir imprégnant encore chaque fibre de ce qui avait dû être un vêtement autrefois, il y a longtemps. La crinière argent était collée par la sueur et les immondices, cachant le visage du prisonnier. Ses traits dissimulés dans l'ombre ne laissaient pourtant aucun doute sur les privations, les tortures qu'il avait subit entre les mains bien intentionnées de ses geôliers. Les ecchymoses marbraient son faciès autant que son son corps, la crasse qui le recouvrait ne pouvait en aucun cas masqué les jaunes, les violines ou les bleus des coups infligés. Deux saphirs vinrent se river sur les yeux forêt, malgré les fantômes et les douleurs visibles dans ce regard marine, une étincelle de reconnaissance naquit quand le garou reconnut son vis-à-vis. Pourtant, cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'une intolérable vacuité n'obscurcisse de nouveau le regard azuréen.

Dans le coin de sa cellule, fragile, le loup brisé gisait dans l'attente de son jugement par son libérateur, celui pour qui il avait contracté un dette de vie, celui à qui il devait s'expliquer avant d'expier pour sa vie immonde, et ses crimes abominables. Il ne croyait pas que même le généreux Survivant puisse lui pardonner, mais il devait au moins à ses victimes sans nom, à ces familles déchirées de trouver une certaine paix, lui qui de toute façon avait failli et ne pourrait jamais retrouvé la lumière perdue.

Harry contemplait cet ange déchu, ce démon mille fois maudit, et ne voyait qu'un homme pitoyable, morcelé comme Sirius Black, son parrain, l'avait été après Azkaban, bien que lui n'y était encore allé. Qu'avait donc vécu cet être incroyable pour se retrouver dans un tel état? Le manque de nourriture, ou les mauvais traitement de ses gardiens ne pouvait expliquer sa triste condition! Qu'est-ce qui rongeait son âme? Quel crime odieux avait pu émouvoir ce cœur démoniaque?

S'accroupissant devant le prisonnier, Harry commença d'une voix douce, de celle qu'on utilise pour rassurer les animaux craintifs ou les petits enfants apeurés:

_ Bonjour, Monsieur Greyback, vous avez demandé à me parler d'après le Ministre Shackelbolt. Et lui-même souhaiterait savoir ce qui s'est produit à la mort de Voldemort, quand ce sang noir s'est échappé de ce qui semblait être des tatouages. Je voudrai le savoir aussi...

L'interpelé avait tressailli plusieurs fois durant ces quelques mots, comme autant de poignards labourant ses chairs ou son esprit. Mordant au sang sa lèvre inférieure, le loup-garou se forçat à reprendre contenance, il devait parler pour eux, ses fantômes personnels, ses victimes.

_ Je vous dirais tout, absolument tout parce que l'histoire doit me survivre, parce que les familles doivent savoir, avant que je ne meurs.

Il reprit son souffle lui qui n'avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps était un peu rouillé, sa gorge sèche d'angoisse incontrôlée, ses membres tremblant de malnutrition et de froid.

_ Attendez Fenrir, je vais demander à ce que l'on nous apporte de quoi nous restaurer et de nous mettre à l'aise pour ce que vous souhaitez raconter.

Pourquoi choisissait-il aussi soigneusement ses mots pour s'adresser à ce monstre? Pourquoi chercher à l'épargner, lui le meurtrier? Était-ce à cause de la pitié qu'il éprouvait pour ce pitoyable reste d'humanité? Ou parce que, en son fors intérieur, il ne détectait aucune malignité dans cette créature, lui qui avait côtoyé le Mal toute sa vie, reconnaissant à vue n'importe laquelle de ses incarnations? Même l'aspect bestiale de la créature duale qui lui faisait face, ne dégageait aucune aura de menace, aucune haine! Dans la rue, il aurait pu croiser n'importe quel indigent sans le remarquer plus que cet homme.

À l'huis de la porte, Harry commanda aux Aurors de garde de quoi écrire, de quoi manger et de quoi s'asseoir, bref de quoi avoir une conversation civilisée avec l'homme qui souhaitait lui conter son histoire. Ils patientèrent une dizaine de minutes dans un silence tranquille, le temps qu'on autorise des meubles dans la pièce avec de la nourriture décente. Dès que tout fut en place, Harry enchanta une plume pour qu'elle retranscrive leur conversation dans le moindre détail, puis leur servit un thé avant de dévisager le Loup-garou, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur quand l'homme sembla hésiter à le rejoindre à la table pour profiter de ce confort minimaliste.

Après quelques gorgées du breuvage ambré, Fenrir rassembla son courage pour s'adresser au Survivant et commencer son récit.

_ Connaissez-vous l'origine des Loups-Garous, Monsieur Potter, ou plutôt l'origine de la malédiction qui frappe les loups-garous?

_ Non, répondit déconcerté le plus jeune. Qu'avait donc à voir l'origine des loups-garous dans cette affaire?

Devant l'incompréhension visible dans le trouble de l'émeraude du jeune homme, Greyback reprit:

_ Pour comprendre mon histoire, je vais vous expliquer ce que personne ne sait hormis ma famille. Il y a environ 3 000 ans, alors que la communauté sorcière n'existait pas encore telle qu'aujourd'hui, quelque part en Europe sans doute près de la Forêt Noire, vivait une communauté mixte de moldus et de sorciers. Les sorciers étaient souvent des sages et des guérisseurs dans ce genre de clan, de puissants chamans, et leurs pouvoirs différents car les baguettes ou les bâtons pour focaliser leur puissance magique n'avaient pas encore été inventé. Dans ce clan perpétuellement en guerre contre d'autres semblables, naquis un jeune homme héritier du chef du village et formé à la guerre. Quand vint son tour de régner vers ses 20 ans, suite à la mort de son père dans une attaque particulièrement féroce où leurs adversaires avaient fait appel à la magie de leur chaman, le jeune homme appelé Crin-d'argent, pour sa chevelure naturellement grise de l'argent de la pleine lune décida de trouver un puissant sorcier ermite dans les montagnes surplombant son clan, afin d'obtenir la force de protéger la vie de son village.

Après des mois de recherche, Crin-d'argent trouva enfin le repaire du sorcier, ou plutôt le sorcier avait décidé de se révéler à lui. Le jeune homme requit l'aide du magicien, qui accepta de l'aider en échange de ses services. Le magicien lui donnerait la force et la puissance de protéger les siens à condition qu'il le serve de l'automne au début du printemps, libre à lui d'occuper le reste de son temps. Désespéré, le jeune homme accepta le marché. L'ermite réunit des ingrédients, prépara une potion où il mêla son sang et celui du jeune chef, puis invoqua l'esprit d'un loup pour qu'il habite le corps du guerrier, lui conférant la force et les sens de l'animal. Quand le jeune homme but la potion, le pacte fut scellé entre le magicien, l'esprit du loup et le guerrier.

Avec ses nouvelles capacités, le chef sauva son village et chaque fois que le sorcier appelait l'homme à son service, l'esprit du loup transformait le guerrier en bête pour rejoindre la montagne. Le contrat fonctionna parfaitement plusieurs années sans incident. Le jeune chef découvrit même l'amour dans ces terribles montagnes: l'ermite avait une fille fort jolie, intelligente qui possédait elle aussi un don magique puissant. Le jeune héros avait tout pour plaire à la belle vierge, même s'il était probablement le seul homme qu'elle eût jamais rencontré en dehors de son père, elle l'aurait tout de même choisi pour sa bonté et sa vaillance.

Le drame survint six ans après le pacte: en pleine hiver, l'effroyable fumée graisseuse d'un village en flamme atteignit le repaire du magicien. Le guerrier implora son maître de lui permettre de retourner dans la vallée protéger les siens et qu'il reviendrait aussitôt le dernier ennemi abattu, mais l'homme n'avait que faire des problèmes des autres, il voulait juste que son serviteur l'aide en ces temps difficiles et glacés. La nuit même, alors que le jeune chef désespérait de jamais revoir les siens, la fille du mage vint le trouver et lui promis de le guider hors du domaine de son père s'il consentait à l'emmener loin de ce lieu solitaire.

Trop heureux de pouvoir sauver les siens, et d'emmener avec lui la femme qu'il aimait sincèrement depuis plusieurs années sans avoir jamais osé lui révéler, le jeune guerrier accepta l'offre. Ainsi fut-il fait, la jeune sorcière guida son amant auprès des gens de son clan, où il put sauver une partie de la population. La bataille terminée, les morts enterrés et les maisons reconstruites au mieux pour survivre à l'hiver, le jeune chef prit la sorcière comme épouse.

De leur amour, naquirent trois enfants: les aînés étaient deux solides garçons aussi généreux et forts que leur père, et la cadette était tout le portrait de sa mère. Personne n'entendit parler de l'ermite jusqu'à ce que l'aîné eut atteint les 9 ans. Et jamais durant cette période l'esprit du loup ne rappela le chef vers la montagne, vers le repaire de son beau-père. Dix ans jour pour jour après la fuite des amoureux, par un soir de tempête, un voyageur vint tambouriner à la porte de leur chaumière. La jeune mère pressentant un danger, implora son époux de ne pas ouvrir sans quoi le malheur s'abattrait sur eux. Faisant fis des conseils de son épouse avisée, son cœur tendre ne pouvant laisser un pauvre hère dans la tourmente, le valeureux chef ouvrit la porte pour voir son maître, le père de sa bien-aimée se découper dans l'embrasure de bois.

Saisissant son couteau à sa ceinture, le vieil homme s'entailla la main et la poitrine au dessus du cœur et maudit son gendre et sa descendance: « Pour avoir enlevé une fille à l'amour de son père, et l'avoir fait tienne sans mon consentement, pour avoir fui mon service comme un animal, je te condamne à n'être qu'une bête, un monstre sanguinaire. Toi, Esprit du loup qui m'a trahi, qui ne m'a pas ramener mon serviteur, toi qui a protégé l'infamie, je te condamne à souffrir de la folie des bêtes et à la frénésie du sang. Que la face ronde de la lune soit témoin de votre déchéance! Que ton mal soit transmis à ton sang et à ceux que tu as protégés! ». Puis pour sceller sa malédiction, il plongea son athamé dans sa propre poitrine comme pour montrer la blessure indicible de la trahison de sa fille et de son serviteur. Avant que la mort ne gagne le corps du vieil homme, il disparut dans un rayon de lune, laissant une famille choquée et maudite.

La pleine teneur de la malédiction ne se révéla que lors de la pleine lune suivante, quand sa face ronde éclaira de nouveau la nuit de sa lueur blafarde. Crin-d'argent et ses trois enfants ressentirent une terrible agonie, dès que l'astre nocturne fut pleinement au-dessus de l'horizon, un terrible pentagramme suintant d'un sang noir visible sur leur poitrine mise à nue par leurs tentatives de soulager leur peine. Et leur corps commença à changer, se réarranger, la fourrure recouvrant leur nudité, la bave aux lèvres, se dressaient désormais quatre monstres moitié loup, et moitié homme, seul l'envie de chair et de sang animait maintenant ces créatures maudites. Ils voulurent s'échapper de leur demeure pour répandre le malheur et la souffrance, seulement la sorcière, mère et épouse ne pouvait laisser son époux et ses enfants bien-aimés apporter la mort dans leur village, ni laisser son égoïste de père ruiner sa vie. Aussi usant de son pouvoir magique, elle enferma sa famille avec elle dans leur domicile. Frustrées de se retrouver prisonniers les êtres maudits, se retournèrent contre eux-mêmes, et le seul humain présent.

Quand les lueurs de l'aube rosirent le ciel funeste, Crin-d'argent et ses enfants reprirent figure humaine pour découvrir leur maison ravagé, du sang partout, des marques de griffes et de crocs sur tout ce qui les entouraient. Mais c'est la vision de la douce femme aux membres déchiquetés, adossé à la porte d'entrée, dans la mare de sang provenant de ses nombreuses blessures, qui brisa le cœur de la famille. Crin-d'argent se précipita auprès de sa femme agonisante, tandis que l'ainé des fils tentait de se servir des pouvoirs hérités de sa douce maman pour la sauver. Cependant, malgré leur potentiel, les enfants n'avaient aucun entrainement ni aucune connaissance des sorts de guérison, et ne purent qu'assister aux derniers moment de cette femme extraordinaire.

Elle conta de sa voix murmurante les événements de la nuit et leur recommanda de s'enfermer tant que la malédiction du vieux mage serait active pour éviter qu'un autre drame se produise. Puis dans un dernier soupir, elle offrit sa vie, pour tenter d'effacer le mauvais sort jeté sur sa famille. « Je vous offre ma vie et mon amour, par mon sang, fille du mage Kaerter, je vous offre la paix, que la malédiction de mon père cesse, par ma volonté, j'apaise l'esprit du loup, fidèle et honorable gardien, que ses dons vous protègent, que sa fureur disparaisse..... » Et s'éteignit sans pouvoir finir son incantation.

Malheureusement, elle ne put ainsi lever le terrible sort qui entravaient les siens, et malgré leur précautions, inconscients de la force de la bête déchaînée lors de la pleine lune, lors du cycle suivant, ils défoncèrent leur prison, dans laquelle ils s'étaient volontairement enfermés, pour répondre destruction et violence dans la petite communauté, contaminant tous les survivants de l'attaque de la même malédiction. Avertissant les nouveaux maudits, Crin-d'argent décida de trouver un mage suffisamment puissant pour lever la malédiction. Malgré ses diligentes recherches tous les magiciens se retrouvèrent impuissants à les secourir, et durant ce temps la malédiction des loups-garous se répandit plus vite que la peste, seuls Crin-d'argent et ses enfants semblèrent conserver un peu d'humanité à chacune de leur dangereuse métamorphose.

Les années passèrent rapidement, l'épidémie lycanthrope progressant à travers tout le continent comme une trainée de poudre. Les petits-enfants du mage Kaerter étudièrent leur héritage magique auprès de tous les mages consultés, réunissant leurs savoirs et leur sagesse pour lever eux-même la malédiction de leur sang. Il leur apparut finalement que le pacte de Crin-d'argent et de leur grand-père, après tant d'année de service avait acquis trop de puissance et avait gagné l'essence de leur père bien avant que le don ne deviennent malédiction, qui elle avait utilisé cette force pour devenir imbrisable par des moyens normaux. Il leur devient aussi vite évident que leur mère leur avait permis de gagner un certain contrôle sur leur loup intérieur, aussi avec l'accord de leur père ils choisir d'effacer la malédiction par une succession de sacrifices visant à lever l'aspect noir du sortilège: chacun d'entre eux et leurs héritiers devraient choisir un conjoint qui accepterait de vivre avec des être maudits, qui accepterait de sacrifier une part de leur humanité pour les délivrer.

C'est ainsi que les enfant se répartir les tâches: l'aîné, Greyback, formerait le chef de leur clan, son sang étant le plus proche du contrat originel, à lui de lever la malédiction avec l'aide des deux autres branche de la famille; le second, Redfang, serait le protecteur de la lignée principale, l'écuyer de son frère aîné; la cadette, Moonglow, serait la gardienne du savoir du clan, l'aspect occulte, protectrice des traditions. Afin de conserver la lignée de Greyback la plus proche du sang originel de leur père et de leur grand-père, lui et ses descendants ne devraient se marier que dans des familles de magiciens purs, les deux autres branches devant fournir des conjoints toutes les deux ou trois générations afin de fortifier le Sang Maudit, et de le purifier. Cette arrangement fonctionna pendant des siècles et des millénaires, permettant l'accomplissement du projet originel: l'astucieuse intégration de sang neuf dans les branches cadettes permettaient de conserver les lignées saines, et le mariages des troisième et quatrième enfants de la lignée de Greyback dans les deux autres branches assurant le retour d'un Sang Maudit purifié de plus en plus, pour régénérer le leur et le repurifier jusqu'à ce que la Malédiction soit définitivement levée.

C'est ainsi que les trois branches du clan Crin-d'argent devinrent la noblesse et la royauté des loups-garous, leurs pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux de leurs frères et sœurs transformés par contagion ou les loups-garous nés avec cette malédiction dans des familles mineures. Au fur et à mesure du temps, ils purent faire appel à leur loup intérieur pour se transformer à volonté, jusqu'à être capable de prendre cinq formes particulières:

_ l'Homidé, leur forme humaine,

_ le Glabro ou quasi-humain, dont seuls quelques traits animaux étaient visibles, griffes ou crocs par exemple,

_ le Lupos, ou quasi-loup, il s'agit d'un loup plus gros surtout au niveau du poitrail et des pattes antérieures, dont les capacités d'endurance sont pratiquement illimitées.

_ le Lupus, la forme animale plénière de loup,

_ et la terrible forme de combat de leur ancêtre: le Crinos, mi-homme, mi-loup, la créature faisant partie du folklore moldu.

En nos temps modernes, la malédiction arrivait à son terme et selon les estimations et les présages, le dernier descendant de la branche principale devrait avec sa moitié être capable de brisé le mauvais sort et libérer par la même occasion tous les loups-garous de la frénésie qui les habitent pendant la pleine lune. Car tous les loups-garous sont liés à leur roi sans couronne et il pourrait tous les sauver en se sauvant lui-même.

Voilà l'histoire de ma famille, monsieur Potter, l'histoire de mon sang. Je m'excuse mais parler de tout cela m'a épuisé, je vous parlerai une autre fois de ce que vous êtes venu chercher: mon histoire personnelle, l'histoire du dernier des Greyback.

À peine ces mots prononcés, le prisonnier s'endormit visiblement épuisé par l'effort de ces dernières heures pour raconter trente siècles d'histoire sanglante. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes contempla le plus vieux dormir pendant quelques instants encore, assimilant la profusion d'information délivrées par celui que toute la communauté sorcière appelait « le Grand Méchant Loup ».

Harry Potter, avec un dernier regard pour le loup-garou assoupi, sortit de cette petite pièce confinée, pour retrouver un Londres nocturne bourdonnant, dans lequel s'ébattait les papillons du soir, tous ces noctambules affairés de droite et de gauche, s'attroupant sous la lumière des lampadaires comme autant d'insectes éblouis.

De retour chez lui, le Survivant réchauffa le repas que son elfe de maison lui avait préparé avant de se coucher, perturbé par l'étrange histoire de Fenrir Greyback. Les sorciers seraient-ils responsables de la création de ces Sombres Créatures ? Eux qui tentaient de les exterminer depuis plusieurs siècles, auraient donné naissance à cette espèce pourchassée ? Cela leur ressemblerait fort de tuer leurs victimes plutôt que de tenter de les soigner ! Pas étonnant qu'ils détestent autant les moldus et les sorcier nés de moldus avec un esprit aussi étroit, incapable de changement sans guerre, sans aucune adaptabilité ! Pas étonnant que leur culture donne naissance aussi fréquemment à des Mages Noirs ! Ce n'était pas d'un Sauveur mais d'un Réformateur dont ils avaient besoin !

Son sommeil fut troublé par d'incessant cauchemar, où Remus, pauvre Remus, était maudit encore et encore, par un mage sadique, par un loup-garou cinglé, par la lune mauvaise, assassiné encore et encore par un Mangemort masqué, une foule en colère, des Aurors en chasse. Puis la Dernière Bataille de nouveau revécue, Voldemort qui tuait Snape, Voldemort dans la forêt qui lui jetait le sort de mort, Voldemort détruit par sa propre puissance, et là dans les décombres, un cri de liberté, celui d'une âme torturée, l'effondrement du loup solitaire, encore et encore répercuté dans un rêve enfiévré.

Le réveil fut lent et difficile, émerger des limbes du sommeil fut encore difficile, même sa douche matinale et son café ne purent totalement chasser les brumes qui obscurcissaient son esprit. Son corps fatigué exigeait encore du repos, et son âme aussi. Pourtant il devait retourner voir l'homme à la chevelure de lune, il devait comprendre la légende qui lui avait été contée, il devait savoir pourquoi il aurait rejoint quelqu'un qui menaçait le travail de ses ancêtres. Aussi dès qu'il fut aussi prêt que possible, il utilisa le réseau de cheminée pour rejoindre le Ministère, et avec un petit déjeuner substantiel pour un loup affamé, il se rendit directement à la cellule spéciale qui contenait le criminel de la nuit. Les Aurors de gardent le laissèrent entrer après avoir vérifier qu'aucun sort néfaste, ni aucun poison ne traînait dans la nourriture.

Fenrir avait regagné son coin depuis la veille au soir, de nouveau pelotonné en une boule humaine, seuls les cheveux argent donnaient de la clarté sur cette forme sombre. Déposant son plateau sur la table toujours présente, il s'approcha de son aîné l'appelant de sa voix douce, comme la veille. Brusquement éveillé et attentif, le prisonnier craintif leva son regard saphir sur son visiteur.

_ Je vous ai amené de quoi vous restaurer, Fenrir. Ne vous inquiétez pas ,c'est mon elfe de maison qui l'a préparé, pas le Ministère. Venez reprendre quelques forces avant de reprendre notre discussion.

C'est dans un silence agréable que le Gryffondor regarda son « hôte » rassasier la faim qui devait le tenailler depuis qu'il était enfermé. Chacun de ses gestes traduisait une faim longtemps contenue, des manières aristocratiques -qu'il ne pouvait manquer ayant observé le Prince des Serpentards durant six longues années-, et un sens de la mesure qu'aucun animal n'aurait pu concevoir après un si long jeûne. L'être devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec la bête primitive que sa légende décrivait, tout comme Harry n'avait rien à voir avec Celui-qui-a-survécu, ce demi-dieu qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré même et surtout pas dans son miroir. Non, l'homme fatigué qui avait une si belle éducation, était un homme distingué, affaibli mais où perçait encore la fierté de sa véritable personnalité, celle d'un être d'exception avec le poids d'un million d'âmes sur les épaules.

Une fois la dernière bouchée dégustée et la dernière gorgée de chocolat avalée, les yeux bleus intenses se plantèrent dans leurs réciproques émeraudes, un vert qui rappelait les forêts anciennes au loup, un vert dans lequel il se perdait délicieusement comme une balade au clair de lune, où brillait l'intensité de la chasse.

_ Déjà pressé d'en finir.............ou curiosité?

_ Curiosité et une envie de comprendre pourquoi un être qui avait tout à perdre à joindre Tom Riddle Jr, l'a fait.

_ Sans doute parce que je ne l'ai jamais rejoins, répondit le loup, un sourire amer tordant ses lèvres en un rictus effrayant dans ce visage creusé par la misère.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans les jades de son interlocuteur, le garou arracha les derniers lambeaux qui masquait son torse et son dos, se servant de ce chiffon pour effacer une partie de la crasse et du sang séché, afin d'exhiber les cicatrices des anciens tatouages.

_ Nul n'ignorait dans les rangs du Mage Noir que vous êtes un Fourchelangue, M. Potter, lisez donc ce qui m'a été infligé par mon soi-disant « maître ».

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour déchiffrer et comprendre les runes serpentines, utilisant les manches de sa robe pour faire apparaître les inscriptions encore illisibles sous la saleté. Le visage du Héros se tordit souvent de dégout face à ce qu'il découvrit: une magie noire de la pire espèce sans aucun doute. Tandis qu'il terminait sa …....lecture.... un Auror entra leur apportant de quoi déjeuner: un vrai repas consistant pour chacun d'eux. Il y avait du bon à être le Survivant: on ne vous laissait pas mourir de faim, il faut dire que la vie au microscope de la presse et des fans hystériques du Sauveur du Monde Magique,n'encourageait pas à la négligence du Ministère, dont l'image publique était sérieusement mise à mal par son échec dans la Guerre contre Voldemort.

Le silence se prolongea, uniquement interrompu par le bruit des couverts sur la faïence. L'estomac de nouveau comblé, Fenrir reprit la parole:

_ Avant d'entreprendre mon récit, avez-vous des questions sur notre discussion d'hier?

_ Oui, un certains nombres en fait. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez?

_ Non, mais elles existent quelque part, je ne connais malheureusement que le conte d'enfant que notre clan transmet aux petits avant qu'ils ne puissent étudier correctement notre histoire: les noms, les dates, les rituels, rien de tout cela ne m'a été enseigné et vous en comprendrez bientôt la raison. Mais quelque part dans le Manoir familiale, les écrits doivent continuer à dormir à l'abri.

_ Pourriez-vous les sortir du Manoir ?

_ Il faudrait déjà que je les découvre, mais le Ministère ne me laissera jamais y aller: les sécurité se sont activées et seuls ceux du Sang Maudit ou lié au Sang par la Cérémonie d'Union pourrons actuellement y pénétrer tant qu'un Greyback ne revendiquera le titre de Lord du Manoir et la possession de la propriété. Et tant que je vivrai aucun membre des branches secondaires ne pourra prétendre au titre.

_ Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me montrer que vous contrôlez votre « loup intérieur » comme vous l'appelez?

Au lieu de répondre le dernier des Greyback quitta son siège et recula dans le fond de la cellule, là sous le regard intense d'une forêt sauvage, il provoqua le changement, rapidement un loup argenté se tenait dans le fond, un loup plus gros que ceux qu'il avait pu voir dans le zoo de Londres, un animal magnifique, bien qu'un peu maigre. La créature huma l'air de sa prison, puis trottina jusqu'au Survivant, qu'il renifla longuement, sa queue s'agitant joyeusement à chaque inspiration, la langue vint vite nettoyer les mains et le visage du jeune homme, comme un gros chien ayant retrouvé son maître. Retournant dans le fond, le Seigneur Garou reprit sa forme humaine en arrêtant sa métamorphose à chacune des étapes qu'il avait décrite la veille. Le Lupos était encore plus gros que le Gryffondor ne l'avait imaginé, une véritable machine de combat taillée comme un gigantesque bouledogue avec son poitrail massif, la tête de la bête atteignant sa tête sans lever le regard. Puis vint le Crinos, le garou mi-homme, mi-loup, mesurant plus de trois mètres, de puissants bras humanoïdes aux griffes acérées de presque dix centimètres chacune, une tête de loup comme l'ancien dieu Anubis avait une tête de chacal, et l'impressionnante créature marchait sur ses deux pattes arrières. Ensuite le Glabro se manifesta, le quasi-humain aux petites griffes et aux petits crocs guère plus grands que ceux d'un vampire, la fourrure complètement disparue si ce n'était la crinière de cheveux plus hirsute. Fenrir reprit finalement son apparence humaine, essoufflé d'avoir autant exigé de son corps convalescent, son corps luisant de sueur pour l'effort intense qu'il venait de fournir et la maîtrise dont il venait de faire preuve.

Si le gentil Lupus avait attendri Harry, le Lupos et le Crinos l'avaient terrifié, cent fois plus terrifié que la créature bâtarde que devenait le professeur Lupin lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Oui, Fenrir Greyback était la preuve vivante de son histoire, le digne héritier de Crin-d'argent, le Premier Guerrier Loup. Il reprirent leur conversation, le brun curieux posant mille et une question sur la légende, sur les rites dont se souvenait Fenrir, sur les rôles précis des trois branche du Clan Crin-d'argent, découvrant une culture parfaitement ignorée par le Monde Sorcier. Hermione Granger aurait tué pour être à la place de son ami en cet instant.

Perdu dans leur discussion enfiévrée, ce furent de brusque spasmes et une douleur intense chez Fenrir qui les arrêta. Se réfugiant dans le fond, le garou hurla:

_ DEHORS VITE ! JE SUIS TROP FAIBLE POUR CONTROLER LE LOUP DURANT UNE PLEINE LUNE ET ELLE SE LEVE MAINTENANT !

Le jeune homme se rua sur la porte appelant désespérément les gardes en faction pour qu'ils le fissent sortir avant l'irréparable. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Par l'huis, aucun garde visible.

La voix rauque de souffrance et de concentration, Fenrir gronda:

_ LE PACTE ! APPELLE LE PACTE ANCIEN ! LE PACTE DU GARDIEN ! PAR LA DETTE DE VIE DE MAGICIEN, INVOQUE LE ! AVEC TON SANG ! LIE MOI MAINTENANT AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD, POTTER !!

Sans plus réfléchir, le Survivant ouvrit une plaie sur son coeur et entonna le Rite Ancien:

_ Moi, Harry James Potter, en appelle au pouvoir de la Magie, je réclame la Dette Sorcière de Fenrir Greyback, qu'il devienne mon Gardien et Protecteur, par l'Esprit du Loup qui l'habite, qu'il devienne mien comme mon Droit l'exige.

Luttant toujours contre la métamorphose pourtant bien entamée, Fenrir se rua sur le célèbre héros pour compléter le rituel entre deux grognement bestiaux:

_ Moi...... Fenrir ...Greyback, descendant de.... Crin-d'argent, accepte …..de payer …..ma Dette Sorcière en …...devenant le Gardien …......de Harry Ja....James POTter.......par son sang que je …...je reçois, je LUI of....fre la protection …...DE.....de l'Esprit du Loup. Je mmmme..... donne à LUI.... ccccorps et âme …....PPPPour son..... ssssservicccce.

Alors qu'il léchait la plaie sur le cœur du Gryffondor, la lune pleine exigeait son dû et dans un spasme le corps longtemps contenu par la volonté céda, un bras griffu assomma soudainement le jeune homme, dont les yeux rappelait tellement les forêt anciennes.


	2. CH II: Dans la cage avec le loup

**Auteurs:** Alessan et Nicolina

**Titre:** La malédiction du loup

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Fenrir Greyback a été l'esclave de Voldemort et maintenant il est libre. Libre de payer le mal qu'il a fait, libre de se haïr. Mais les autorité ne peuvent pas laisser ce danger en liberté, aussi qui mieux que le Héros du Monde Sorcier pour le surveiller.

_**Note:**** Nicolina et moi vous souhaitons de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années.**_

**Chapitre II:**** Dans la cage avec le loup**

Minuit, la relève était enfin arrivée dans le couloir de haute-sécurité. Le premier auror de l'équipe fronça les sourcils: où étaient les gardes? Ils ne devaient partir qu'une fois la nouvelle équipe en place et informée des derniers événements ! Il espérait que tout allait bien et que la faute de leurs collègues ne leur retomberait pas dessus.

Se dirigeant vivement vers la porte d'argent, l'auror inspecta le cellule par l'huis: la table et ses deux chaises étaient en place, alors qu'elles auraient dû être enlevées avant le lever de la lune. Les plateaux repas du déjeuner trônaient encore avec leur vaisselle sale. Des parchemins et du matériel d'écriture trainaient aussi sur la table.

Mais où était le prisonnier? Fouillant frénétiquement la cellule du regard, il remarqua enfin l'impressionnant garou à la fourrure d'argent dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, il semblait penché sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

_« Par Merlin et Morgane, ces idiots ne serait pas entrés dans la cellule d'un garou pendant la pleine lune? » _pensa-t-il horrifié. Son regard perçant et désespéré sondait la créature, y avait-il du sang? Un cadavre ?

_ Oh Puissant Merlin, mais c'est pas vrai! Regarde sous lui, on....on dirai des jambes! Et regarde le , il doit bouffer nos camarades!!

Son collègue le bouscula pour voir lui aussi ce qui avait affolé son partenaire. Là dans le fond, la masse imposante du garou le plus grand qu'il ait jamais vu, était penché sur ce qui devait être un corps allongé, le museau dans les entrailles de sa victime, le dos de la créature montrant bien les mouvements de la tête sur la forme allongée: il devait fouillé la cage thoracique à la recherche du cœur de sa proie.

Envoyant un message urgent au reste des aurors présents dans le bâtiment, il attendit avec angoisse que les renforts arrivent, priant Morgane que la personne piégée avec le monstre soit encore en vie, enfin peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour elle de mourir vite plutôt que de finir lui aussi comme une Sombre Créature, une abomination.

Dès l'arrivée de deux autre binômes, ils abaissèrent les protections de la cellule et pénétrèrent dans l'antre de la bête, espérant arracher la victime afin de l'identifier.

Sous la brusque apparition de plusieurs odeurs d'homme, le Seigneur-Garou fit volte face, les crocs dénudés dans sa gueule immaculée, les yeux saphirs perçants comme autant de griffes aiguisées. Les aurors se répartirent dans la pièce tentant de séparer le Crinos du cadavre. Les premiers sorts fusèrent directement sur la créature, qui ne bougea ni ne fléchit un seul instant: les sorts étaient absorbés aussitôt qu'ils touchaient la fourrure couleur de lune.

L'un des aurors tenta de s'approcher tandis que ses collègues attiraient l'attention du fauve, mais un barrage de griffes scintillantes stoppa net sa progression. Il ne put même pas discerner les traits du corps gisant, couvert par la taille imposante du Seigneur des Loups. Changeant de tactique, son binôme essaya de léviter le cadavre vers la sortie, mais à ce moment, une patte griffue s'interposa entre le sort et sa cible, et les saphirs devinrent ambres, les grognements devinrent hurlements, la bête semblait possédée par la colère. Son attitude défensive se modifia, l'attaque devint sa priorité.

Remarquant l'aura de meurtre qui s'exhalait désormais du Crinos, le chef de section ordonna la retraite, protégeant ses hommes des charmes protecteurs les plus puissants à sa disposition. Heureusement, contrairement aux sort offensifs qui n'avaient eu aucun effet sur la créature, leurs barrières tinrent suffisamment pour que tous sortent en vie, malgré contusions et griffures, incapables de transmettre le venin des garous.

Dès la porte refermée et les runes activées, ils entendirent le raclements des griffes sur la pierre, la porte vacillant de temps à autre, laissant supposer que la bête tentait de les poursuivre. Ils attendirent sur le qui-vive que le Grand Méchant Loup retourne à son repas avant de risquer un furtif regard dans la cellule.

Dans le fond, dans le giron de la créature, gisait le corps du survivant. Le monstre avait placé ses bras protecteurs autour de la taille mince, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile qu'en cet instant. Il léchait consciencieusement la tête du jeune homme, jetant de furieux regards sur la porte. Le corps de Harry Potter ne semblait souffrir d'aucune marque, ni de griffes, ni de morsure, hormis une entaille sur sa poitrine. Peut être vivait-il encore ?

_« Morgane, puissante Fée, faîtes qu'il vive ! Sinon nous allons payé pour les fautes des autres! »_ pensait chacun des hommes des forces d'intervention magiques. Scrutant à tour de rôle dans la cellule confinée, ils attendirent l'aube avec un stress croissant – le Survivant survivrait-il encore?-.

Enfin, l'astre de la nuit céda la place au soleil et le loup retourna se tapir dans le corps de Fenrir, qui continuait de protéger son maître. Le pacte avait fonctionné: l'Esprit du Loup était devenu l'Esprit Gardien de Harry Potter et ne l'avait pas attaqué.

Harry s'éveilla avec l'impression d'avoir une énorme enclume à la place du cerveau. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits et cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce qui s'était passé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une cellule, peu éclairée, sale et se rappela enfin où il était. Fenrir, le loup-garou. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il porta sa main à sa tête. Il était blessé, la blessure ne semblait pas profonde, même elle faisait tout de même mal.

Tout le monde semblait s'agiter à l'extérieur. Harry s'aperçut que Fenrir était près de lui et le serrait sûrement inconsciemment. Il avait reprit sa forme humaine et à présent, il semblait endormi, certainement épuisé par cette dernière transformation. Harry posa une main sur son visage, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Greyback bougea à côté du survivant, tandis que les aurors s'avançaient vers lui, stupéfaits de le retrouver encore vivant.

-Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ? Demanda l'un des sorciers avec soulagement.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par la vue de la créature à terre. Il se leva, aidé des deux sorciers, présents dans la pièce. Le survivant était tellement abasourdi par ce qui s'était passé, qu'il sortit comme un zombi de la cellule. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au loup-garou, toujours à terre, qui semblait seulement reprendre conscience. Fenrir Greyback se redressa et regarda, avec des yeux fiévreux, le survivant sortir de la pièce.

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes blessés, vous voulez un médicomage ?

-Heu… non, ça va merci. Tout va bien. Je n'ai rien, juste un peu mal à la tête.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Ce monstre aurait pu…

-Mais, il ne l'a pas fait, le coupa le survivant. Je vais bien.

Harry ne se sentait pas si bien que ça. Il était frustré et en colère. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il allait arriver. Il avait fait un pacte avec Fenrir et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? En chemin, il fut sollicité par de nombreux sorciers. Il les renvoya tous, prétextant des choses importantes à faire. Il reprit le réseau de cheminée et rentra chez lui. Arrivé au 12 Square Grimmauld, il fut accueilli par Kreattur.

-Maître, vous saignez.

-Ce n'est rien Kreattur. Je n'ai rien.

-Mais maître…

-Tout va bien, Kreattur. Je vais aller soigner ça et dormir un peu. J'ai besoin de repos.

Harry monta les escaliers. Il s'en voulait de rejeter les gens de cette manière, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il alla dans la salle de bains et enleva ses vêtements. Ils étaient sales et sa chemise était couverte de sang. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir, passant une main sur son cœur. Il y avait une marque à présent. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer ce que c'était, sans ses lunettes, mais il ne voulait pas le voir, pas pour le moment. Il secoua la tête pour essayer d'oublier un moment les révélations de Fenrir Greyback. Il monta dans sa douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Il resta sous l'eau brulante, un long moment, essayant d'évacuer ses pensées noires.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Se demanda Harry.

Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au loup-garou. Il n'était peut-être pas si coupable que ça. La réponse était dans le manoir de ses ancêtres. Tout ça était si étrange. Fenrir était un meurtrier, il avait contaminé des tas de personnes et pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être il y avait vraiment une part d'humanité chez cet être, qu'il avait été vraiment manipulé par Voldemort.

Harry alla se coucher. Il avait besoin de dormir, de se vider la tête, d'oublier. Pourtant, au moment de s'endormir, son sommeil ne fut ponctué que de rêves sur le loup-garou. Il ne rêva que de cette légende. Il revit Crin-d'argent, sa femme, ses enfants subir la malédiction du sorcier. Et si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé ? Mais c'était arrivé, et Greyback était bien réel.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, ses cheveux collaient contre son visage et son T-shirt était complètement trempé. Il le retira, son cœur battait vite et il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration. Il voulait en savoir plus, beaucoup plus. Il se leva et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il tomba sur Kreattur, qui avait une mine inquiète sous les rides apparentes de son visage.

-Maître Potter, vous allez bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier.

-Oui, ça va, Kreattur. Il est quelle heure ?

-Huit heures du matin, Maître.

-Je vois, déjà. Il faut que je me prépare.

-Maître, Mademoiselle Hermione a demandé à ce que vous la recontactiez.

-Ah ! Je vois, merci Kreattur.

Harry partit dans la salle de bains, reprendre une douche pour laver la sueur qui imprégnait son corps. C'était une désagréable sensation. Il mit ses vêtements et descendit dans le salon afin de contacter Hermione par le réseau de cheminée, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il vit que quelqu'un essayait déjà de le joindre. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la tête d'Hermione à travers les flammes de la cheminée.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit Harry. J'allais te contacter.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

-On dirait, en effet.

-J'ai essayé de te joindre un peu plus tôt.

-Oui et il était un peu tôt, je dormais, répondit Harry un peu irrité. Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

-J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé au ministère.

-Ah ! Déjà ! Les nouvelles vont vite. Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ?

-Il parait que tu es ressorti du ministère, blessé. Tu t'es fait agresser.

-Et tu sais quoi d'autre ?

-En fait, pas grand-chose. Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Harry… grogna Hermione.

Harry s'enleva à la vue d'Hermione. Il n'aimait pas son continuel regard inquisiteur, ni sa façon de le materner comme un enfant, mais il était content qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Pouvait-il lui dire de quoi il retournait exactement ?

-Harry ?

-Oui, je suis là, dit Harry en retournant devant la cheminée. Écoute, Hermione, ça va. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

-Mais Harry, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose.

-Hermione a raison, dit une voix masculine.

Harry Potter put voir le visage de son meilleur ami apparaître dans les flammes. Décidément, ils avaient décidé de se liguer contre lui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait aucune chance face à eux. Ils allaient lui tirer les vers du nez et lui ferait bien entendu la morale sur ce qu'il ne devait pas faire.

-On arrive Harry, dit Hermione.

-Hein, mais… non, dit Harry.

-Si, dit Ron.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il vit ses amis apparaître dans la cheminée. Ils étaient couverts de suie, mais ils avaient un grand sourire sur le visage, trop heureux de pouvoir embêter leur meilleur ami. Hermione s'avança vers Harry pour l'embrasser sur la joue et Ron le salua avec une poignée de main. Ils s'assirent sans y être invités sur le canapé, ce qui fit soupirer le survivant.

-Alors, vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron.

Harry s'assit sur un des fauteuils du salon. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, mais il savait très bien qu'ils ne partiraient pas avant qu'il n'ait tout dit.

-Pourquoi étais-tu au ministère ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'y étais… j'y étais à la demande de Kingsley.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a demandé d'aller voir Greyback.

Hermione et Ron restèrent un moment silencieux, se demandant si Harry était en train de plaisanter. Harry se leva et alla près de la cheminée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Il ne voulait parler qu'à moi.

-Alors, c'est lui qui t'a blessé, constata Hermione.

-Oui, mais il ne m'a rien fait. Il ne m'a pas griffé ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il m'a juste, assommé.

-Pourquoi c'est à toi qu'il voulait parler ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

Non, il ne savait pas, au final. Fenrir avait seulement dit qu'il était le seul à qui il voulait parler. Est-ce parce qu'il l'avait libéré ? Pensait-il qu'il avait une dette envers lui ? Oui, ce devait être ça, sinon pourquoi ce pacte ? Il regarda ses amis, qui avaient l'air horrifié. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Harry, c'est un monstre, dit Ron. Il…

-Je sais tout ça, Ron, le coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine de me répéter ce qu'il a fait, je le sais très bien. Mieux que quiconque ! Remus était mon ami, un frère pour mes parents! Alors oui, je sais ce qu'il a fait !

Bien sûr qu'il le savait et c'est ce qui le faisait hésiter sur la culpabilité du loup-garou. Pourtant, il avait vu ces tatouages, ces inscriptions de magie noire sur son corps. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire. Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ron était bien trop affecté par ce qui était arrivé à Bill, il ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce que montrer de la sympathie à un être qui avait presque gâché la vie de son frère.

-Harry, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que tu lui parles, dit Hermione avec tout le tact dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

-Et qu'est-ce qui peut m'en empêcher ?

-Qu'est-ce qui peut t'en empêcher ? S'emporta Ron. Mais Harry, il a tué des tas de gens, il a contaminé des tas de personnes.

-Ron…

C'était justement ce que Harry ne voulait pas entendre, pas maintenant, c'était pour cette raison, qu'il l'avait coupé la première fois. Il jeta un œil à Hermione, qui avait un œil qui oscillait entre la réprobation et le soutien. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Devait-il leur faire part de ses doutes ? Étaient-ils prêts à entendre l'histoire de Greyback ? Vu la réaction de Ron, c'était impossible, mais Hermione, elle, pourrait se montrer compréhensive.

-Écoute, continua le Survivant, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Si Greyback a envie de ne parler qu'à moi, pourquoi ne pas l'écouter, non ?

-Oui, peut-être, répondit Hermione. Mais… enfin, de quoi peut-il bien te parler ?

-De son histoire. Il est possible… que Greyback se soit fait manipulé par Voldemort.

-Comment peux-tu croire ça, Harry ? Demanda Ron. Il te dit ça pour t'attendrir et au moment où tu t'y attends le moins, il essaiera de te tuer.

-S'il avait voulu le faire, il l'aurait fait hier. Écoutez, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je crois.

Harry n'était plus sûr de rien, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il voulait en savoir plus sur Fenrir Greyback. Il voulait comprendre, pour savoir si le loup-garou lui mentait ou non. S'il n'était vraiment pas coupable, alors il se devait de l'aider. Pourtant, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il était complètement déboussolé. D'un côté son sens de la justice, de l'autre sa colère.

Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était déroulé la veille. Oui, si Greyback avait eu envie de le tuer, il l'aurait fait. Il ne lui aurait certainement pas demandé de faire ce pacte, il l'aurait déchiqueté alors qu'il était assommé, à sa merci dans cette cellule lugubre. Pourtant, il n'en était rien, au contraire. Fenrir était resté près de lui, l'avait peut-être même protégé. Il avait senti ses bras puissants contre lui, cette sensation agréable d'être protégé, de se sentir proche de quelqu'un, d'être important pour une personne. Mais il avait dû partir et il était loin, à présent du loup-garou. Comment réagissait-il à présent ? Il se sentait mal de l'avoir laissé à un moment si important.

- Harry, tu es toujours avec nous ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oui, pardon. Je réfléchissais. Écoutez, laissez-moi faire. Je suis sûr que ça ira.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, si vraiment Greyback s'est fait manipulé comme il l'a dit, je veux le prouver.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de jouer les justiciers, Harry, fit Ron. Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde. La fouine a raison: tu fais un complexe du héros.

-Mais, je peux au moins essayer. Quand on me demande de l'aide, je ne peux pas ignorer l'appel.

-Bien, fais comme tu veux alors, dit Ron en se levant. Il est temps que l'on y aille.

Hermione fit de même. Ils saluèrent Harry, Ron un peu plus froidement qu'à son arrivée. Ils reprirent la cheminée et quand ils disparurent, Harry s'écroula sur son fauteuil, en soupirant. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Faisait-il le bon choix ?

Oui, le choix, pour une fois dans sa vie, Harry avait le choix: aider ou non, découvrir la vérité ou non, croire ou non. Il n'avait certes pas à croire pour chercher la vérité. Oui, c'était une réponse, une réponse pour Remus Lupin, une réponse pour Bill Weasley, une réponse pour les victimes et leur famille. Que Greyback lui ait dit la vérité, ou ce qu'il croyait être la vérité, n'avait pas d'importance, si une chance existait d'avoir des réponses aux agissements du loup-garou alors il trouverait les faits dans les mensonges, il saurait et il pourrait savoir quoi faire à ce moment là. Et le premier pas consistait à retourner voir Greyback dans sa cellule pour écouter la fin de l'histoire.

C'était le choix de Harry Potter: écouter un monstre présumé, et soit le condamner soit l'innocenter pour lui et pour les autres. Et il devrait retourner dans l'antre du fauve pour savoir. Mais pas de suite, il était encore groggy suite à sa folle nuit. Il devait bien avoir une ou deux potions intéressantes dans son armoire à pharmacie.

Son estomac gronda lui rappela avec empressement qu'il existait d'autres priorités, comme celle de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Alors le grand héros écouta plus sage que lui et se rendit directement dans la cuisine voir ce que Kreattur lui avait préparé. Son humeur remonta une fois ses besoins primaires satisfaits, et une potion de soin plus tard, il se sentit de nouveau lui-même et capable de penser clairement

Il lui fallait des preuves, quelque soit cette situation étrange, il avait besoin de preuves pour découvrir la vérité. Il lui fallait un double des parchemins transcrits hier. Et de ceux qui viendraient ensuite aussi. Il pourrait y trouve les éléments nécessaires pour comprendre son problème, et Hermione lui ficherait la paix: la petite brune aurait ainsi matière à recherche, elle pourrait voir ce problème sous d'autres angles et lui dénicher quelques infos.

_« Règle de survie n°1 de Potter: occuper le brillant cerveau de 'Mione pour ne pas se faire materner! » _ironisa le Survivant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas de suite le cortège de hiboux et de chouettes qui commençaient à s'impatienter derrière les vitres de la fenêtre fermée de son salon. En effet, comme ce qu'il lui était arrivé au Ministère était un secret, tout le monde était déjà au courant de l'accident du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et tout le monde estimait avoir le droit d'avoir des réponses. Une série de coups de bec particulièrement violente attira son attention sur la cohorte de lettres qui faisaient le pied de grue devant sa maison.

À son grand désarroi, il remarqua même une ou deux Beuglantes dans le courrier en attente. Mme Weasley était-elle au courant? Si oui, et c'était fort probable, il allait perdre l'ouïe ! Avec la mort de Fred et les blessures de Bill, Harry Potter, Weasley adoptif par consentement mutuel, allait souffrir la colère de celle qui le chérissait comme son propre enfant.

Saisissant sa cape en urgence, il ordonna à Kreattur de recevoir le courrier pour lui , le ministre lui avait confié une tâche importante à accomplir qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, il gagna le Ministère au moment où le premier hibou déposait sa lettre. À l'accueil, il demanda à la sorcière de service si le Ministre Shackelbolt était actuellement disponible, - mais oui M. Potter , le ministre est toujours disponible pour vous, servi avec un ton mielleux et des regards langoureux à faire se retourner Voldemort dans sa tombe-, pour le recevoir.

Il pénétra rapidement le bureau sécurisé du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, qui terminait une réunion à ce que put constater le Survivant. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry lui raconta les événements de la nuit: la longue discussion sur les garous, la découverte du lever de la pleine lune alors qu'il discutaient toujours, et surtout l'absence des gardes quand il avait voulu sortir. Mais le Gryffondor insista sur le fait que Fenrir Greyback l'avait assommé dans un mouvement incontrôlé dû à sa métamorphose, qu'il tentait de contenir pour permettre à Harry de sortir. Et en plus, le Seigneur-Garou ne l'avait en aucun cas blessé ni agressé malgré sa transformation. Il voulait aussi un double des parchemins des discussions de ces deux derniers jours, pour étudier les informations du prisonnier. Kingsley lui assura qu'un double de toutes les transcriptions lui serait transmis immédiatement chez lui, de même pour les suivantes.

Saluant poliment l'homme politique, Harry se dirigea vers les cellules de haute-sécurité, pour reprendre l'interrogatoire du Seigneur des Loups, personne ne l'attendant chez lui de toute manière, sauf quelques lettres et beuglantes. Finalement, passé une seconde nuit avec un loup-garou lui semblait de suite beaucoup plus séduisante et beaucoup moins dangereuse. C'est un jeune homme le cœur léger qui atteignit le dernier sous-sol de l'administration sorcière. Il aperçut les gardes de la porte d'argent, qui devinrent livides en remarquant qui s'approchait d'eux, bien que leur tour de garde fut terminé au moment de l'agression du jeune héros. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il exigea un déjeuner lui et pour le prisonnier, puisqu'il sortait du bureau du Ministre Shackelbolt et qu'il n'avait pas encore pu manger, passant sous silence que le loup-garous devait encore avoir été privé de nourriture. Il entra enfin dans le cachot aux protections renforcées, pour s'arrêter net le seuil franchi. Ce fut d'abord l'odeur, l'odeur de la sanie et du sang, l'odeur d'urine, l'odeur de la haine et de la peur, l'odeur de la honte qui l'assaillirent. Il chercha frénétiquement de son regard voilé par l'inquiétude dans la pièce, avant de focaliser sur une chose informe baignant dans son propre sang dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce.

_ Par merlin, que t'ont-ils fait?


	3. CH III: L'histoire du loup solitaire

**Auteurs:** Alessan et Nicolina

**Titre:** La malédiction du loup

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Fenrir Greyback a été l'esclave de Voldemort et maintenant il est libre. Libre de payer le mal qu'il a fait, libre de se haïr. Mais les autorité ne peuvent pas laisser ce danger en liberté, aussi qui mieux que le Héros du Monde Sorcier pour le surveiller.

**Chapitre III:**** L'histoire du loup solitaire**

Un léger soulèvement habitait encore la poitrine de la masse sanglante, la vie s'accrochait toujours à ce corps maudit et brisé.

_ ALLEZ CHERCHER UN GUERISSEUR ! TOUT DE SUITE !! hurla Harry, la rage lui faisait perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

Devant la fureur qui habitait l'émeraude de ses yeux, l'un des aurors fila sans demander son reste, son camarade implorant Merlin de rester en vie face à la colère dévastatrice qui le clouait sur place. Harry James Potter, Héros du Monde Magique et Vainqueur de Voldemort n'était pas une personne à contrarier dans cette humeur. Oui, Auror était un métier à hauts risques ! Il essaya de s'éloigner du tourbillon de forces déchainées à moins d'un mètre de lui, pour se retrouver projeté contre le mur, une série de menottes, chaines et autres délicieux instruments de contention, comme ce bâillon en caoutchouc qui entravait toute tentative de lancer un sort. La flamme de rage contenue dans les orbes de jade baissa en intensité, une fois tout risque écarté, et se concentra sur la forme baignant dans son sang.

Faisant appel à tous les sorts de soins et de cicatrisation qu'il connaissait, le Tueur de Mages Noirs stabilisa l'état de son Gardien, et alimenta l'étincelle vacillante de sa vie. Son intervention rapide permit à Fenrir Greyback de survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des médicomages. L'énoncé de la brigade de St Mungo de l'état de leur patient fit atteindre de nouvelles hauteurs à la colère difficilement contenue du Sauveur: le Ministère frémit sur ses fondations, beaucoup des sorts qui le composaient se brisant sous l'impact de la puissance non contrôlée. Côtes brisées, muscles déchirés, coupures du à des sortilèges, les nerfs endommagés par des Doloris, des marques de poing et de pieds dessinées par les hématomes, les blessures contaminés par des déjections humaines...

Non content de l'avoir presque tué, ses tortionnaires l'avait humilié en le rabaissant de la plus ignoble façon: ils s'étaient soulagés sur son corps agonisant, le souillant d'autres déjections plus solides. Harry était effrayé par sa propre rage qu'il tentait de contenir, de plus en plus diffilement chaque fois que les soigneurs mettaient à jour l'une des causes de ses tourments. Ceux qui avaient accompli cette terrible besogne ne valait guère mieux que les Mangemorts de Voldemort. Eux au moins avaient l'honnêteté d'afficher leur haine et ne justifiaient pas leur actes par de beaux principes !

Même le Ministre Shackelbolt arraché à son bureau par le vacillement de son ministère, arrivé au cours du diagnostic du prisonnier, ne put -ni sans doute n'osa- calmer la personne qu'il avait mandaté pour l'interrogatoire de ce dossier sensible. Personne n'osa non plus le malheureux garde enchainé à son mur, de peur d'encourir le même sort.

Les médicomages discutaient du transfert de leur patient vers l'aile des blessé par Malédiction, mais Kingsley ne put l'autoriser: aux vues des dommages occasionnés la nuit précédentes aux protections de cette cellule par le déchainement du Seigneur-Garou, les barrières du service seraient incapables de le retenir. Il devrait rester ici jusqu'au surlendemain après la troisième nuit de pleine lune, à ce moment il serait suffisamment inoffensif par rester à l'hôpital de St Mungo. La métamorphose était d'ailleurs une source d'inquiétude pour le corps médical, car le brusque réarrangement de la physionomie du patient risquait de le tuer – et même si certains d'entre eux s'en fichait éperdument, avoir le regard meurtrier de Harry Potter furieux, fixé sur la nuque, provoquait une inquiétude sincère pour leur patient, sans doute parce que la mort du patient ne signifierait la leur-.

_ Soignez-le, je resterai avec lui cette nuit pour l'apaiser et soigner les dégâts que sa transformation provoquera.

_ Vous êtes fou, M. Potter! S'exclama affolé Shackelbolt.

_ Non. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal. Il aurait eu tout le temps de le faire la nuit dernière s'il l'avait voulu, puisque l'on m'avait enfermé avec lui et que les gardes n'étaient pas là pour me permettre de sortir. Il y a des brebis galeuse dans vos rangs, Ministre Shackelbolt, et je suis plus en sécurité avec ce loup-garou qu'avec l'élite des aurors.

Puis il se tourna vers les médicomages pour discuter des sortilèges qu'il pourrait utiliser pour guérir son futur patient. Ils lui enseignèrent plusieurs sorts pour réduire les fractures, guérir des lésions internes et stopper des hémorragies. Puis avant de partir, ils confièrent au nouvel infirmier autoproclamé un bel ensemble de potions, avec les instructions de l'utilisation de chacune d'entre elles. Avec un derniers sort de nettoyage et de stérilisation sur l'ensemble de la cellule, ils repartirent pour St Mungo, laissant le Survivant seul à veiller le Seigneur des Loups.

Harry conjura un lit dans lequel il lévita son Gardien, puis s'installa à la table, dos au mur, pour pouvoir voir à tout instant Greyback d'un côté et la porte de l'autre. Dès que Hermione saurait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il allait devoir subir ses reproches sur l'inconscience des mâles, leur comportement infantile, l'absence de jugeote dans leur crâne épais et qu'ils n'avait aucune considération pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient de leur bien-être. Avec un soupir, il porta son regard sur les parchemins épars sur la table, personne n'avait donc penser à les enregistrer dans le dossier du prisonnier, la plume transcriptrice avait même continué son travail sur un nouveau parchemin.

Harry se figea: la plume avait continué d'écrire depuis la veille ! Cherchant frénétiquement dans les rouleaux éparpillés, il finit par trouver le dernier de la veille quand Fenrir lui avait hurlé de sortir, et tous les événements qui avaient suivi, chaque parole, chaque grognement ou hurlement du Crinos avaient été enregistrés. Organisant la série de parchemin, il put ainsi retracé les événements dans l'ordre chronologique depuis sa perte de conscience la veille au soir au départ des médicomages.

« _22h06:_

__ DEHORS VITE ! JE SUIS TROP FAIBLE POUR CONTROLER LE LOUP DURANT UNE PLEINE LUNE ET ELLE SE LEVE MAINTENANT !_

…

* * *

__ GARDEESSS !GAAAARRRRDDDDESSS ! OUREZ LA PORTE VITE ! BON SANG DE MERLIN, OUVREZ VITE CETTE FICHUE PORTE ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR, VITTEEEEE ! ! !_

__ LE PACTE ! APPELLE LE PACTE ANCIEN ! LE PACTE DU GARDIEN ! PAR LA DETTE DE VIE DE MAGICIEN, INVOQUE LE ! AVEC TON SANG ! LIE MOI MAINTENANT AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD, POTTER !!_

__ Moi, Harry James Potter, en appelle au pouvoir de la Magie, je réclame la Dette Sorcière de Fenrir Greyback, qu'il devienne mon Gardien et Protecteur, par l'Esprit du Loup qui l'habite, qu'il devienne mien comme mon Droit l'exige._

* * *

__ Moi...... Fenrir ..GRRRRR.....Greyback, descendant de..AAOUOUHHH.. Crin-d'argent, accepte …..de payer …GRRRR..ma Dette Sorcière en …...devenant le Gardien …......de Harry Ja....James POTter...AAOUUHOUUU....par son sang que je …...je reçois, je LUI of....fre la protection …Grrrrr...DE.....de l'Esprit du Loup. Je mmmme..... donne à LUI..AouOUUUhhhh.. ccccorps et âme …....PPPPour son..... ssssservicccce._

__ CRAC.....bong..... _»

Harry tressaillit: même le moment où il avait été assommé par le geste brusque et incontrôlé lors de la métamorphose était indiqué par le bruit qui en avait résulté. La plume transcriptrice reprenait ensuite:

_« _ Ouhhouuu, houuuu.....*gémissement d'une créature inconnue de la plume*_

_00h04:_

__ Par les bijoux de Merlin, il faut le sortir de là ! Même si c'est un imbécile, c'est un auror qui est à terre! Allez, assommez-moi cette bête vicieuse!!_

__ Stupefix !_

__ PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

__ TARENTELA!_

__ STUPEFIX!!!_

__ Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Cette saloperie de bestiole absorbe tous nos sorts sans broncher ! Faites gaffes vous approchez pas sinon il vous ouvre en deux !_

__ AIE! PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN, ce fils de pute m'a griffé! Et elles sont plus aiguisées qu'un rasoir !_

__ Attirez son attention à gauche! Je vais le contourner pour récupérer notre camarade...SAINTE MORGANE! C'EST POTTER ! C'EST PAS UN COLLEGUE EN-DESSOUS DE LUI! C'EST LE SAUVEUR EN PERSONNE!!_

__ Okay ! J'ai un bon angle d'ici ! MOBILICORPUS ! …...........SALETE DE BESTIOLE DE LA NUIT, il a intercepté mon sort!_

__ WINGARDIUM LEVIo....._

__ ESQUIVE ! On est dans la merde! On dirai qu'il à pas apprécier qu'on tente de lui prendre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu! Il attaque vraiment cette fois...._

__ GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!_

__ CRUCIO_

__ T'es malade ! Évite les Impardonnables par la barbe de Merlin ! On risque de se les prendre , t'es con ou quoi!!!_

__ AOUUUHOUUUUHHHHH !!_

__ RETRAITE LES GARS VITE! PROTEGO ! MERLIN, CA SUFFIT PAS! SCUTEM ERECTO !!! SCUTEMM ERRRECTOOO!!!! (1)_

__ C'est bon chef , on est tous dehors!!_

__ SCUTEM ERECTO ! PROTEGO ! »_

Suivaient plusieurs parchemins de grognements et de hurlements du loup-garou, l'enchantement de la plume annotant les différents borborygmes de la créature pour signaler les émotions du loup: colère, peur, rage, inquiétude....... Tout ce que vous avez jamais voulu comprendre sur le langage d'un loup-garou en somme. C'était étrange de lire ce compte-rendu précis des événements, événements auxquels il n'avait assistés malgré sa présence dans la cellule de haute-sécurité. Harry passa directement au seul parchemin intéressant: celui de son réveil.

« _7h42:_

__ __-Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ? _

* * *

__ Monsieur Potter, vous êtes blessés, vous voulez un médicomage ?_

__ Heu… non, ça va merci. Tout va bien. Je n'ai rien, juste un peu mal à la tête._

_Vous êtes sûr ? Ce monstre aurait pu…_

__ Mais, il ne l'a pas fait, le coupa le survivant. Je vais bien._

* * *

__ Et bien, il a pas l'air commode le Sauveur!_

__ Ben, tu serais comment toi si t'avais passé la nuit enfermé dans la même cellule que le plus puissant de loup-garou, tout une nuit de pleine lune!!_

__ Mort sans doute!_

__ Ben alors arrête de dire des conneries! Vu que tu serais à la morgue ou sur un brancard en route pour St Mungo, tu devrais pas le critiquer !_

__ Ouai, ouai sa va hein! C'est pas de ma faute M. Je-sauve-le-monde-tout-seul à ses règles au petit réveil!_

__ Mais bien sur ! T'as qu'à passer la nuit dans les bras de Greyback cette nuit et on verra comment tu seras au réveil demain matin!_

__ Beurk ! Mais t'es immonde!_

__ Oh ! Ta gueule ! Donne-lui à manger et qu'on retourne de l'autre côté de la porte! J'ai pas envie de voir Greyback au réveil, il doit surement être pire que Potter!_

__ Pas faux ça! ….................Allez hop! On peut sortir! » _

Harry ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir été désagréable avec les aurors au matin: on l'avait enfermé avec le Seigneur des Loups-Garous, il était épuisé, avait été assommé, et leur voix criardes au réveil n'avaient fait qu'amplifier son mal de crâne. Surtout que l'un d'entre eux semblait plutôt....humm....limité aux vues des paroles transcrites. Mais la bêtise n'était pas un crime, et ce n'était pas eux qui avait torturé le prisonnier. Il chercha dans les parchemins celui qui contenait les informations qu'il cherchait.

« _11h 51:_

__ Tiens, salut Greyback! Alors sale cabot, la nuit était bonne?_

* * *

__ Putain, t'es qu'une ordure ! Tenter de bouffer Potter ! Tu veux le Baiser du Détraqueur de suite, sale monstre ?_

__ Ouaiii, on va t'apprendre à faire du mal à notre Sauveur!_

__ Sortez, sortez d'ici. C'est un garde qui a enfermé M. Potter avec moi, on l'a empêché de sortir!_

__ Tiens prend ça! Bordel! Accuser des aurors de faire ça, t'es qu'une merde Greyback! Ce coup de pied n'est que le premier , on va te dresser comme le sale clébard que t'es!!_

__ Allez! Encaisse! T'aime ça hein te faire cogner ! _

__ Chuis sûr qu'il suivait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour que son maître lui donne un petit Cruciatus de temps à autre!_

__ Ben fallait le dire mon mignon, je vais t'en donner moi: SILENCO ! CRUCIO !_

__ Mais non c'est comme ça: CRUCIOOOO._

__ Hey les gars, faudrait peut-être lui faire un mixe de tout ça, chui sûr qu'on va le faire jouir! DIFINDO !_

__ Pas mal ça, le sort de découpe, dommage que j'ai pas retenu celui de l'ancien professeur de potion , il tranchait beaucoup plus!_

__ T'inquiète j'en connais un ou deux autre et en plus on a un volontaire pour la démonstration ! T'es volontaire, hein? Parle plus fort, par les couilles de Merlin, je t'entends pas !_

__ Tu sais ce qu'on dit: qui ne dit mot, consent ! Donc.......Allez te fait pas prier, c'est pas comme si il le méritait pas après avoir tué ta sœur et ta femme ! En plus, il a essayé de croquer notre Héros cette nuit!_

__ Ouai t'as raison! Il le mérite ! ERICIUS !(2)_

__ OUAH ! On dirait un hérisson ! Oh la vache ! C'est des os en fait!_

__ Ben ouai, c'est le sort du porc-épic: il fait jaillir des aiguilles d'os à travers les muscles et la peau, c'est extrêmement douloureux. Et en plus ça fait pas mal de dégâts, il serait incapable de bouger sans souffrir énormément!_

__ Extra ! Tiens j'en ai déniché un autre dans le repaire d'un des Mangemorts arrêté la semaine dernière, juste après la Bataille Finale! PELLEM ROTARE !(3)_

__ Oh! C'est dégueulasse ton truc! Mais c'est quoi en fait?_

__ Ben le sortilège arrache la peau des muscles et la fait tourner trois fois autour du corps! En fait c'est un sort mortel, à cause des dégâts qu'il inflige par l'arrachement et la rotation!_

__ Ben c'est pas au point on dirait: cette ordure vit toujours!_

__ Humm! Sans doute parce que c'est un garou: il doit encaisser plus facilement le choc des changements corporels!_

__ Oh attendez-moi avant de continuer! Faut que je file aux chiottes!_

__ Nan, mais t'as qu'à rester ici! T'as qu'à lui pisser dessus, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite! Et pis regarde il tremble de froid, ce serait généreux de ta part de la réchauffer! _

* * *

__ Oh, Morgane! Ça fait du bien !_

__ T'as raison avec la p'tite dizaine de bièraubeurres qu'on a descendue, je vais suivre ton exemple._

__ Ça va pas tarder à être la relève faudrait pas qu'on nous chope tous les six ici!_

__ Okay, mais on va pas laisser de témoin non plus! Chuis pas sûr que tout le monde apprécie qu'on se soit débarrasser de ce déchet !_

__ Il vit encore? Bon il temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! AVADA KEDAVRA !Et voilà ! Allez bonne journée les gars et à la prochaine ! Il paraît qu'à Azkaban, on peut jouer avec certains prisonniers ou prisonnières si on veut, c'est qu'une question de goût!_

__ Eh ! Pas mal ça! On a qu'à se retrouver là-bas pour notre prochain meeting anti-criminalité! »_

Harry était nauséeux devant le déploiement de cruauté et d'imbécilité écrit noir sur blanc sous ses yeux émeraudes. Il n'y avait plus rien d'inscrit avant son entrée dans la cellule, dûment notée:

« _13h39:_

__ __ ALLEZ CHERCHER UN GUERISSEUR ! TOUT DE SUITE !! »_

Le Survivant regrettait que la plume n'écrive pas le nom des interlocuteurs, ça aurait sans doute été trop facile. Mais il avait des preuves, il devrait donc conserver ces déclarations à l'abri chez lui. C'était déjà pas mal que la plume est continuée jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui fallait un double de tout ça. Faisant une pile bien nette, il invoqua un « Duplicatare » informulé, que la plume n'enregistre pas sa manœuvre. Car il avait la conviction que dès que ces parchemins sortiraient de cette cellule, ils disparaitraient tous pour de bon.

Il alla à la porte pour voir pourquoi le déjeuner qu'il avait commandé, il y a plusieurs heures n'avait toujours pas été livré. Les gardes lui ouvrirent dès qu'il fut proche de l'ouverture et l'un d'eux lui tendit un plateau lourdement chargé de nourriture, dont un grand plat de viande crue pour Fenrir: les médicomages avaient estimé que la viande fraîche aiderait son métabolisme lycanthrope à guérir plus vite en satisfaisant sa partie animale.

Harry passa sa journée dans le silence de la pièce, scrutant la respiration embarrassée de son patient. À heure régulière, il donnait au Seigneur-garou les potions prescrites, massant doucement la pomme d'Adam pour qu'il déglutisse tout le contenu des fioles. Il invoquait régulièrement des « Tempus », le sortilège qui donnait l'heure. La nuit fut longue à venir, mais Harry était prêt. Il avait réveillé Greyback d'un « Innervate » puissant, afin qu'il ait tous ses esprits au moment de sa transformation, il pourrait ainsi l'obliger à se faire doucement, ménageant son organisme.

Grognant de douleur, malgré les potions calmantes, Fenrir ralentit le processus de métamorphose, ne provocant que peu de dégâts dans son corps malmené. Trois entailles se rouvrirent, des os claquèrent bruyamment – ils avaient dû se casser-, des muscles et des tendons se déchirèrent, mais Harry, utilisant diligemment les sorts des guérisseurs, soigna aussitôt chaque blessure. Il ne répara les os qu'une fois la transformation terminée, de peur que leur mouvement incessant de les rebrisent tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas stabilisés.

_ Doucement, Fenrir ! Tu n'es pas encore guéri! Reste sur le lit, je t'apporte de quoi manger.

Il ignorait si le grand loup-garou argenté le comprenait mais il fit comme si. En tout cas, la créature ne bougea pas, et attendit patiemment le retour de son infirmier temporaire. Il prit le plat de viande d'une de ses mains plus grosse qu'un battoir, le plat semblait n'être qu'une fine porcelaine de chine dans sa poigne et mangea les morceaux un pars un avec deux doigts griffus de son autre main.

« Plutôt civilisé le Grand Méchant Loup! » pensa surpris le jeune homme brun.

Les yeux saphirs dans la fourrure argent fixait intensément les orbes émeraudes de son maître, une douce lueur avivant l'éclat marine. Harry était incapable de déchiffrer ce regard, et l'expression faciale d'une tête de loup ne donne guère d'indice particulièrement quand le dit-loup déguste son repas. Une fois le bol vidé, les doigts léchés, le loup-garou rendit le plat à son surveillant, avec, semblait-il une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles céruléennes – Harry l'aurait parié sur la tête de ses amis-.

Comme le Survivant ne revenait pas vers lui, le Crinos se leva en direction de la table où Harry relisait les parchemins troublants. Entendant le crissements des griffes sur le sol de pierre, le jeune homme releva les yeux vers la source des bruits pour plonger son regard dans un océan cerné d'argent.

_ Fenrir, tu dois rester tranquille ! Les médicomages ont ordonné du repos pour que tu te remettes. « Non que survivre au sort de mort ne soit pas déjà un exploit en soit » termina mentalement le Gryffondor.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, le loup-garou inspecta son vis à vis, puis vif comme l'éclair, il attrapa son maître, et l'emmena sur le lit heureusement suffisamment grand pour les accueillir tous les deux, après tout Harry ignorant vraiment la taille du Crinos avait préféré le faire plus grand que nécessaire par sécurité.

_ Greyback, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Gronda le Héros du Monde Magique.

Pour toute réponse, Fenrir le blottit contre son corps musclé entre le mur et lui, son large dos couvert de fourrure vers la porte, afin de protéger son maître de toute agression. Harry était gêné de l'attitude du loup-garou, il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon dans les bras d'un enfant. Mais en même temps ces bras monstrueux, forts, puissants et délicats, chantaient la sécurité et la protection dans son cœur. Soupirant, il essaya de se dégager, provocant une réaction encore plus gênante pour lui: la truffe froide vint se nicher dans son cou, humant délicieusement son odeur, puis vinrent des léchouilles sur toutes les parties accessibles de son cou et de son visage, comme une louve rassurant son petit. Une fois la toilette de son maître terminé, le Gardien ferma les yeux et s'endormit protectivement autour du petit bout d'humain dont il avait la garde. Bercé par la chaleur animale, le visage et les mains perdus dans la fourrure soyeuse, Harry se détendit, ressentant de nouveau cet incroyable sentiment de sécurité, et lui aussi s'endormit dans le giron de son Esprit-Gardien.

Comme beaucoup de nuit avant, et toujours occasionnellement, Harry rêva de son passé, pour la énième fois sa mère hurla, supplia tandis que le rire cinglé de son assassin résonnait. Puis dans le flash vert qui terminait toujours ce cauchemar, une autre souffrance modela le cauchemar: la nuit, un cimetière, un chaudron assez grand pour contenir un homme, des ossements, un rituel de magie noire et le plus douloureux, la mort de Cédric Diggory. Tous les mauvais souvenirs semblaient s'engouffrer dans la brèche de son âme, changeant le cauchemar à leur guise. Le Harry-Rêve fuyait constamment incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette peine contenue. Il courait et courait jusqu'à se perdre dans une noirceur protectrice. Ce furent d'abord les odeurs qui sortir le Harry-Rêve de son monde intérieur, des odeurs familières, de la mousse, l'humus, les plantes en fleurs. Ensuite, ce furent les sons, cris de chouette en chasse, insectes nocturnes, pas furtifs de petits rongeurs, râle d'agonie d'une proie sous les crocs de son chasseur. Vinrent les sensations physiques, moiteur du sous-bois, chaleur d'une nuit d'été, brise agréable et rafraichissante. Et pour finir le voile masquant son regard se dissipa si doucement qu'il ne se rendit compte d'avoir retrouver la vue, que quand la lune d'argent, pleine et lumineuse avec son collier d'étoiles, se dessina, ôtant sa robe de nuages. Harry-Rêve marchait dans cette forêt, sous l'astre féminin profitant de cette douce nuit d'été. Les arbres qui l'entouraient étaient immenses, ils exhalaient leurs ancienneté et leur éternité à tous ses sens fantasmagoriques. La magie suintait d'eux comme un fleuve de sève pour saturer toute son âme. Les habitants de cette forêt onirique ne craignaient pas sa présence et leur ombres, seules preuves tangibles, hormis une ou deux silhouettes obscures, se faufilaient autour de lui. Brusquement, un hurlement sauvage tétanisa toute vie. Le seigneur de ce lieu étrange partait en chasse et tous les habitants se dissimulèrent dans leur tanière.

Inquiet, Harry-Rêve avançait maintenant prudemment dans ce lieu devenu hostile. Il se déplaçait aussi doucement que possible, ce qui était déjà pas mal, compte tenu de ses promenades nocturnes à Poudlard et de son apprentissage pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Soudain, face à lui brillant sous la lune claire, un immense loup argenté lui fit face: l'odeur de l'homme avait attiré le chasseur. Lui ,seigneur en ce lieu, qui avait banni l'humanité de cette terre sacrée, souillée par la jalousie et l'avidité humaine, traquait impitoyablement ceux de cette espèce qui osaient s'infiltrer sur son domaine. Ses crocs aussi grands et affutés que des dagues luisaient de bave, sa fourrure était poisseuse du sang qui s'écoulait de son flan et de son torse, sang qui imbibait la terre du sanctuaire. D'un mouvement plus rapide que l'œil, le terrible loup se jeta sur le Harry-Rêve tétanisé, pour se heurter violemment à une barrière magique: le pacte le protégeait toujours. Dans son dos, une présence se fit sentir, deux mains puissantes entourèrent sa taille, le corps étranger mais indéniablement masculin se pressait contre son dos. Un souffle chaud et doux vint caresser sa nuque puis son oreille.

_ Regarde-le, le Seigneur des Forêts, Gardien de la Nature. Les hommes l'ont blessé, l'ont humilié depuis si longtemps. Regarde son poitrail, la dague plantée près de son cœur empêche toute guérison, sa haine et sa colère croissent avec chaque génération et plus personne n'apaise son esprit. Aide-le, Harry. Aide-le, s'il te plait.

Alors que le murmure de l'homme s'évanouissait, tandis que son corps frissonnait encore de ce souffle contre sa peau sensible, Harry émergea sans transition de son sommeil. Il était trempé de sueur, le trouble des derniers instants vigoureusement lové dans son bas-ventre. Greyback toujours endormi, mais de nouveau humain, parlait dans ses rêves, mais si bas que ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles. Cette nuit agitée fit peser son fardeau sur le corps du Gryffondor, qui s'extirpa avec précaution de l'étreinte de son Gardien. Il valait mieux qu'il rentre dans sa demeure, et gagne son propre lit, s'il espérait pouvoir se reposer un peu

Harry tombait de fatigue alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Son corps était lourd et il était éprouvé par la nuit de cauchemars et de rêve étrange qu'il avait vécue. Il arriva par le réseau de cheminée, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois, il ne fut pas accueilli par Kreattur. Se tenait devant lui, assise dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger.

Le survivant enleva sa cape sans la regarder, sachant très bien ce qu'elle était venue faire dans ce salon. Il la vit boire, ce qui ressemblait à du jus de citrouille, certainement servi par l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier montra d'ailleurs le bout de son nez quelques secondes plus tard. Il regarda à la fois son maître et Hermione, puis recula légèrement, se sentant pris en faute.

-Maître, Mademoiselle Hermione voulait absolument vous voir.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kreattur, c'est bon. Hermione est toujours la bienvenue ici. Tu as bienfait de l'autoriser à rentrer.

Mais Harry n'était pas du tout content, au contraire. Il avait envie de se reposer et il savait que la venue d'Hermione Granger signifiait des mots(4) de tête en perspective. Si elle était venue, seule, sans sa moitié, ce n'était certainement pas pour prendre le thé et discuter du beau temps.

-J'arrive, dit Harry en sortant du salon.

Il monta dans sa chambre, se mettre un peu plus à l'aise, puis redescendit dans le salon où il trouva sa meilleure amie, dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissée, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était silencieuse et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où elle se trouvait et ils s'observèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide que le silence était de trop.

-Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire crispé.

-Bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu t'es remis ?

-Oui, il n'y a pas de raison, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu es retourné voir Greyback ?

Harry ne répondit pas. A quoi ça aurait pu servir, de tout façon, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle le saurait tout de suite. Il attendit donc qu'elle fasse quelque chose et ça ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione Granger se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, comme elle le faisait souvent pour réfléchir à un problème.

-Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

-Il me semblait l'avoir déjà dit. Je veux savoir la vérité.

-Mais quelle vérité Harry, comment peux-tu donner du crédit à ce type après ce qu'il a fait ?

-Mais j'ai vu les tatouages.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

-Il y avait des inscriptions en fourchelangue sur son corps. J'ai à peine réussi à les déchiffrer, mais c'est une puissante magie noire.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas lui qui les a inscrits ?

Harry regarda Hermione comme si elle commençait à devenir folle. Même elle, n'y croyait pas, mais elle essayait juste de convaincre son ami de ne plus penser à Fenrir Greyback.

-Harry, continua Hermione en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Ron et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi. Savoir que tu passes du temps avec ce loup garou, nous inquiète. Il aurait pu te tuer.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

-Je sais, mais…

-De toute façon, je suis retourné le voir, point. Et d'ailleurs j'ai bien fait. Vu ce que les gardes lui ont fait, si je n'y étais pas allé, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry put voir dans le regard d'Hermione que ça n'aurait été pas plus mal, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Les yeux du survivant en disaient long sur son état d'esprit actuel. Elle se releva pour ne pas avoir à le regarder, éviter son regard, pour éviter son courroux. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-Hermione, pourquoi être venu ici, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je suis allé le voir.

-Mais c'était encore une nuit de pleine lune, dit Hermione en se tournant vers son ami. Tu es sorti à temps, j'espère. Je veux dire… tu es sorti avant sa transformation.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui s'enleva au regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Elle s'avança vers lui et Harry releva la tête. Elle lui décocha une claque magistrale qu'Harry n'oublierait certainement jamais.

-Es-tu inconscient ? Suicidaire ? Tu as envie de te faire tuer ? S'emporta Hermione Granger. Ce n'est pas possible d'être comme ça, Harry. Pourquoi toujours faire face au danger, à quoi ça sert ?

-Si je suis resté avec lui, c'est parce qu'il aurait pu mourir si je ne l'avais pas fait.

-Harry, c'est toi qui aurais pu mourir.

-Mais je suis encore là, non ? Répondit le survivant en regardant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux.

Hermione recula, trop surprise de sa réaction, mais elle reprit vite contenance. S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir de la sorte, c'est qu'il ne la connaissait vraiment pas.

-Tu aimes ça, aller face au danger ? Fenrir est un monstre Harry. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous plait, vous les hommes, à faire ça ? Ça vous excite tant que ça de vous retrouver face à la mort ? Vous n'êtes vraiment que des imbéciles, c'est agaçant. Ron aussi fait n'importe quoi, quand je lui demande quelque chose, il se dérobe, par contre, quand ça le concerne, il n'hésite pas même si c'est dangereux. Vous êtes vraiment tous pareils. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais vous comprendre.

Harry leva les sourcils. Hermione semblait essoufflée, et elle avait les joues rouges. Cette tirade l'avait épuisée, mais au moins, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, même si elle avait un peu dérivé du sujet, mais l'essentiel était là, pour elle.

-Écoute, Hermione. J'ai fait ça pour le sauver et tout s'est bien passé.

-Mais comment est-ce possible, Harry ? Un loup-garou, même blessé peut tuer ou il aurait pu te contaminer. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas attaqué ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait fait il y a deux jours. Si elle le savait, il aurait droit une fois de plus à sa tirade sur l'inconscience, sur le risque qu'il encourait à faire ce genre de pacte. Lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il retournait exactement et il se demandait si c'était une erreur ou non, seulement, ça lui avait sauvé la vie et grâce à ça, il était encore là pour en parler.

_ Hermione ! Tu te souviens de sa réaction quand Voldemort est mort? Moi oui ! Et quand Kingsley m'a contacté, j'y ai vu l'occasion de comprendre ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là.

_ Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'enfermer avec une bête enragée !

Harry tressaillit: c'était tellement proche de ce qu'on avait tenté de faire, que la « bête » déchiquette Harry Potter.

_ Le problème n'est pas là, 'Mione ! Continua le brun, refusant une fois de plus à sa brillante amie. Le problème, c'est qu'il me fait penser à moi !

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami, les yeux dilatés et la bouche ouverte. Si Harry en avait eu le moral, cette expression digne de n'importe quel poisson rouge l'aurait fort amusé, particulièrement vu la rareté de ce type d'expression chez la jeune fille.

_ Comment ça, Harry? Reprit Hermione doucement, manifestement désarçonnée par la tournure de la conversation.

Avec un autre soupir, le Survivant continua, de toute manière son amie ne lâcherait pas le morceau maintenant qu'il lui avait donné un os à ronger:

_ Ses actes ne correspondent pas vraiment à sa réputation! Sa réputation ! Chacun croit le connaître parce qu'il a une réputation. Comme moi ! Tout le monde connait le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, le Héros du Monde Magique ! Mais qui connait vraiment Harry ? Qui me connait vraiment, 'Mione ? Moi, pas cette image distordue qu'ils ont construite parce qu'ils étaient trop lâches pour s'opposer à Voldemort. Qui écoute mon envie d'être un homme comme tout le monde, d'avoir des amis, de sortir, sans pour autant avoir des fans hystériques collés à mes basques, sans avoir des journalistes dissimulés à chaque coin de rue pour surprendre chacun de mes faits et gestes. Et je n'ai même plus la protection de Poudlard pour garder ces charognards qui se disputent ma vie à distance. Alors oui, j'ai été voir Fenrir Greyback ! Oui, je suis resté avec lui malgré sa métamorphose ! Et non, il ne m'a pas blessé ! Je me suis assommé tout seul ! Donc j'attends un peu plus de compréhension et de compassion de MES amis ! Je veux savoir QUI est vraiment celui que la rumeur populaire appelle « le Grand Méchant Loup ». Et pour aussi loin que j'en ai vu, il n'a rien à voir avec ce que l'on raconte sur lui. Donc je retournerai le voir jusqu'à ce que je comprenne! Maintenant si vous, mes seuls vrais amis, ma famille, vous n'êtes pas capables d'accepter cette décision, libre à vous de ne plus me fréquenter !!!

Hermione était devenue blanche devant la violence de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Pas étonnant qu'il ai mal pris leur intervention la veille, ni qu'il prenne mal sa visite: il avait l'impression qu'ils le remettait en doute, alors qu'eux seuls l'avaient compris, son dédain pour les on-dits, son dégoût pour sa célébrité qui le plaçait toujours sous le regard scrutateur des foules.

_ Pardon, Harry de ne pas avoir compris tes raisons, mais tu dois aussi comprendre que tu nous inquiètes. Nous te connaissons trop, toi et ta façon de sauter les pieds joints dans les problèmes, ta façon de flirter avec le danger. Tu sembles toujours attirer les ennuis comme le miel attire les abeilles. Alors permets nous de nous inquiéter pour toi quand tu ne le fais pas. Mais je ne retirerai rien de ce que je viens de dire: tu ES un inconscient ! Et TU te mets toujours en danger! Et tu as vraiment une mine épouvantable ! Finit-elle dans un soupir.

_ Je n'ai trouvé que ça pour attirer ta sympathie ! Répondit Harry, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Je n'en doute pas ! Allez file te reposer tu es tellement pâle que tu en es presque transparent!

Elle l'embrassa avant de disparaître dans la cheminée. Même si elle n'acceptait toujours pas sa décision, elle ne s'opposerait plus à lui, elle veillerait juste à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Il était temps de dormir un peu, il lui fallait découvrir la fin de l'histoire du loup-garou et pour ça il devrait y retourner plus tard dans la journée, une fois qu'il aurait dormi. Il gagna rapidement son lit, et le sommeil réparateur le rattrapa dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux.

_(1):scutem erecto: « j'érige un bouclier » en latin_

_(2):ericius: « hérisson » en latin_

_(3):pellem rotare: « tourner la peau »_

_(4): Jeu de mots des auteurs: après avoir subit les mots d'Hermione Granger, vous aussi auriez des maux de tête, donc ... _


	4. CH IV:L'enfance du Loup

**Auteurs:** Alessan et Nicolina

**Titre:** La malédiction du loup

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling. Le reste appartient à Nicolina et Alessan.

**Résumé:** Fenrir Greyback a été l'esclave de Voldemort et maintenant il est libre. Libre de payer le mal qu'il a fait, libre de se haïr. Mais les autorités ne peuvent pas laisser ce danger en liberté, aussi qui mieux que le Héros du Monde Sorcier pour le surveiller.

**Chapitre IV:**** L'enfance du Seigneur des Loups**

Harry se réveilla à peu près reposé cet après-midi là. Il resta un moment assis sur son lit avant de vérifier l'heure de son réveil. Il regarda à deux fois avant de se lever brusquement. Il était presque dix huit heures. Il avait dormi aussi longtemps ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il prit une douche rapidement, puis s'habilla. Il n'était pas tout à fait reposé, mais il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Les rêves de la nuit dernière l'avaient complètement éprouvé et il n'avait pas pu dormir correctement, mais entre les bras protecteur de Fenrir Greyback....

Harry se regarda un moment dans le miroir, ses cheveux en épis, ce teint blafard dû au manque de sommeil. Il espérait vraiment qu'il allait tenir encore cette nuit. Parce qu'il avait bien l'intention d'y retourner. Il ne pensait pas y aller si tard, mais du moment qu'il y allait, c'était le principal, non ?

-Kreattur, appela Harry en haut des escaliers.

-Oui, Maître ? Répondit l'elfe de maison.

-Peux-tu me préparer des sandwichs et les mettre dans un panier ?

-Vous sortez, Maître ?

-Oui, répondit le survivant.

Harry repartit dans la salle de bain pour essayer de dompter ses cheveux en épis, mais rien à faire. Il se demandait même pourquoi il essayait de faire quelque chose. Depuis sa naissance, ses cheveux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Harry regarda sa montre. Bon sang, dix-huit heures trente. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il ne pourrait plus entrer dans la cellule de Greyback.

Il entreprit de courir pour essayer de se dépêcher, mais allez courir dans des escaliers n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, si bien qu'il manqua une marche. Harry essaya de se rattraper à la rambarde, mais il sentit sa cheville se tordre. Harry se retrouva en bas, assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Kreattur arriva dans un craquement sourd, interpellé par le bruit.

-Vous allez bien, Maître ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Oui, enfin, je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville, mais ça devrait aller.

-Vous devriez soigner ça.

-Ca va merci.

Harry se leva et il entreprit d'ignorer la douleur. Ce n'était pas si grave de toute façon. Il mettrait quelque chose un peu plus tard, il n'avait plus le temps à présent. Il alla dans le salon et Kreattur apporta le panier remplit de victuailles.

-Merci Kreattur.

Kreattur s'inclina et disparut. Harry ne tarda pas à partir ensuite, après avoir mis sa cape sur ses épaules. Il partit par la cheminée et arriva au ministère. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus grand monde. La plupart des sorciers étaient déjà rentré chez eux. Il s'avança, ignorant la douleur de sa cheville. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'il marchait pour se rendre à la cellule de Fenrir, il vit le ministre de la magie s'approcher de lui.

-Harry, que fais-tu ici, si tard ? Demanda Kingsley.

-Je suis venu voir Fenrir.

-C'est encore la pleine lune aujourd'hui, tu sais. Ce n'est pas très prudent. Après ce qui t'est arrivé la dernière fois…

-S'il ne m'a pas tué la dernière fois, alors je ne pense pas que je crains quelque chose. Quant à ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux jours, je tiens juste à te dire qu'il faudrait que tu penses à vérifier tes troupes.

-Si c'est pour ce qui s'est passé, je… commença Kingsley.

-Ce n'est pas que pour ça. De toute façon, je crois que j'ai assez perdu de temps, il faut que j'y aille.

Harry passa à côté du ministre, quand il fut retenu par la main de se dernier. Harry s'arrêta et l'observa un moment.

-Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien ignorer la demande de Greyback, mais je pense que tout être a le droit de parler et de se justifier.

-Tu es l'un des rares à le penser, Kingsley. Heureusement que des gens comme toi existe, sinon le monde serait bien triste, répondit Harry. Excuse-moi, il faut que je me dépêche.

-Très bien, fais attention à toi. N'en fais pas trop.

-Je vais essayer, dit le Survivant avec un sourire.

Harry repartit, sans un regard pour le ministre de la magie. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley. Mais pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de réponses ? Malgré le danger, il ne pouvait ignorer l'appel du loup-garou. Il arriva devant la cellule. Les aurors le regardèrent un peu surpris.

-Bonsoir, je peux entrer ? Demanda Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, c'est encore la pleine lune, ce soir.

-Je sais, alors dépêchez-vous. Je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange et quand je vous demanderais de sortir, j'espère vous voir ici, vous ou vos collègues. Prévenez-les bien.

-Heu… oui, Monsieur.

Le regard que leur lançait Harry ne présageait rien de bon pour eux s'ils désobéissaient alors ils préférèrent ne pas répliquer. Un des aurors le fit entrer. Il retrouva la cellule aussi glaciale qu'il l'avait laissé la veille. Quelle condition de détention affreuse ! Fenrir était assis sur son lit et semblait attendre. Harry se demanda un moment s'il l'avait entendu entrer, ou tout du moins, pensait-il peut-être que c'était un de ses geôliers.

-Fenrir ? Appela Harry.

Le loup garou releva la tête et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il vit un sourire franc sous ses cicatrices. Il semblait encore pâle et fatigué. Harry s'approcha un trébucha contre la table. Foutu entorse, il n'arrivait pas à marcher correctement, pourtant jusque là, il avait très bien réussi. Était-ce la présence du loup garou qui le perturbait.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda le survivant.

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux, grâce à vous. Merci.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir.

-Vous aimez jouer les héros, Monsieur Potter.

-Aimer, non, je crois juste que c'est dans ma nature d'aider les gens.

-Vous êtes venus bien tard, la lune va bientôt se lever, dit Fenrir.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie qu'on parle un peu.

Harry alla s'asseoir à la table, en boitant cette fois. Il n'était pas capable de cacher sa douleur cette fois et être assis le soulageait.

-Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Demanda le loup-garou en venant s'asseoir en face de lui avec difficulté.

-Une simple foulure, j'ai raté une marche dans les escaliers.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui, ce n'est rien. Vous êtes bien plus mal en point que moi, si je puis dire. Vous pouvez rester sur le lit, si vous préférez.

-Je ne préfère rien.

Harry observa un moment Fenrir Greyback. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Il semblait calme, mais pas serein. Cela le peina de le voir ainsi. Alors qu'il était en train de s'installer confortablement, il vit Fenrir se lever et s'approcher de lui, doucement. Greyback s'agenouilla près de lui et prit sa cheville droite. Harry le laissa faire, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il regardait le loup garou avec une certaine fascination, pourtant il était loin d'être rassuré. Il le vit poser la main sur sa cheville et il ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur quand Greyback posa sa main à l'endroit où c'était le plus douloureux.

-C'est ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Fenrir.

-Oui.

-Vous devriez vous soigner. Ça pourrait s'aggraver. Ce n'est pas cassé, mais vous devez avoir mal.

-Heu…oui, je le ferais, répondit Harry, complètement abasourdi.

Fernrir se leva et resta un moment devant un Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Greyback s'était montré attentionné envers lui, doux, même alors qu'il avait touché sa cheville. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Les bras protecteurs de Fenrir, sa façon de veiller sur lui. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à ça, de la part de personne. C'était nouveau et Harry en fut complètement troublé.

_ Pourquoi être venu si près du lever du disque nocturne? Nous avons à peine quelques dizaines de minutes.

Harry était toujours gêné de sa réaction, et encore troublé du contact de l'homme aux cheveux argent. La question le prit de court: pourquoi être venu? Dans le fond lui même ignorait la réponse à cette question, sans doute parce qu'au fond de lui il savait devoir être là.

_ Pour être sûr que vous aviez eu vos médicaments, tenta le Sauveur du Monde Magique.

Le regard saphir rencontra l'émeraude avec un calme et un intérêt pour celui qui s'échinait à le protéger. Oui, malgré sa jeunesse, Harry Potter était aussi innocent que la rumeur publique le prétendait, nulle malice ne venait troubler cette âme. Pourtant une drôle de lueur intriguait le Seigneur-Loup, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle signifiait.

_ Je les ai pris, mais la transformation rouvrira sans doute quelques unes des blessures récentes.

Harry grogna: non il ne pouvait pas partir, l'organisme surmené et affaibli de Greyback pouvait ne pas supporter la transformation de cette dernière pleine lune.

_ Alors je vous soignerai comme hier, je vais rester cette nuit. Je préviens les gardiens, qu'ils apportent de la viande fraîche en même temps.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Aucune protestation, aucune remarque. Après tout le Grand Harry Potter avait déjà survécu au Mage Noir le plus terrible, et deux nuit en compagnie du plus féroce des Loup-garou pendant la pleine lune, pourquoi donc deux aurors sévèrement sélectionnés par le Ministre en personne contrediraient le Survivant?

Harry retourna s'assoir pour soulager sa cheville qui l'avait élancé sur la courte distance aller-retour jusqu'à la porte.

_ Fenrir, vous m'avez parlé des temps anciens, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliquer comment vous vous étiez retrouver avec ses horreurs tatouées sur votre corps.

L'homme tressaillit à la simple mention des tatouages de magie noire. Ils étaient toujours une épine dans son âme. Tandis que le prisonnier rassemblait ses souvenirs, Harry commença les sandwichs que Kreattur, toute son attention tourné vers le loup-garou.

_ J'étais le fils aîné de mon père, le dernier Duc d'Argent. Il s'appelait Édouard Greyback, Duc d'Argent, sa femme, ma mère, s'appelait Élisabeth, elle venait d'une famille de petite noblesse, une famille de Sang-Pur, comme la tradition l'exigeait de mon père. Ils s'étaient mariés par amitié et devoir, plus que par amour, pourtant ils étaient des parents merveilleux. Ma naissance les avait rapprochés et s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux fous l'un de l'autre, ils étaient enchantés d'avoir un enfant. Aussi ils faisaient tout leur possible pour me donner l'amour de parent. Je crois qu'ils ont réussi tant qu'ils l'ont pu. Je venais d'avoir quatre ans quand il vint pour la première fois. Il avait tout juste 17 ans, tout juste diplômé de Poudlard.

_ Qui ça?

_ Tom...........Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il.........il devait être mon précepteur et me former à la magie avant que mon ...don....ne s'éveille. Il avait toute les qualités requises pour ce travail, ou du moins en avait-il convaincu mes parents. Il était très doué pour dissimuler.

Le regard de Greyback s'était fait lointain retournant dans le passé de sa déchéance.

_ Il était vraiment bon professeur, et savait dissimuler son avidité et sa cruauté. Avoir été capable de tromper la nature animal de mon père était un véritable exploit. Les leçons étaient parfaitement normales: lecture, écriture, calcul, histoire et les premiers tours de magie, pour former mon don avant que la Malédiction ne la rende instable pour un enfant.

Avec un soupir, Fenrir ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de continuer.

_ Il attendit jusqu'à ce que ma lycanthropie s'éveille à mon cinquième anniversaire. Comment avait-il su , ou découvert le secret de ma famille , je l'ignore encore. Toujours est-il qu'après ma première transformation, au matin, il m'attendait pour me faire cours, mais il m'immobilisa et utilisa sa magie pour graver les premiers sorts d'asservissement. Et il continua à les réinscrire les altérant doucement jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne les rejettent plus. Une fois assuré que je lui appartenais, il me fit empoisonner la nourriture des mes parents, un poison affaiblissant de peur que les sens hyperdéveloppés de mon père ne le détectent. Quand ils furent affaibli, à sa merci, il les tortura devant moi, me forçant à regarder mes parents bien-aimés être torturés, et assassinés. Il m'emmena, pourvu à mes besoins physiques, et continua mon éducation auquel il ajouta des leçons que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque. En fait, il me formait pour être son assassin et garde du corps. Il s'assura que je serais grand et fort, pour ses plans. Et vers ma quinzième année alors que j'avais déjà la taille d'un adulte, il commença à m'envoyer faire des carnages, à contaminer autant de personne que je le pouvais. Rémus Lupin a été la troisième victime contaminée par ses ordres. Voldemort inscrivit d'autres tatouages pour forcer le loup à dominer mon corps en dehors des pleines lunes me donnant un aspect bestial, que le monde a connu jusqu'à sa mort. Il....

Un spasme parcourut le corps de Fenrir: la pleine lune appelait son dû. Paniqué l'homme-loup tenta de retenir la métamorphose mais il n'en avait pas encore l'énergie, et put-il juste la ralentir pour épargner à son corps convalescent de pires blessures. Harry réagit aussitôt et comme la veille, il soigna les blessures au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient.

Devant lui se dressait maintenant le grand crinos, fils de la pleine lune. Harry prit le plateau de viande pour l'amener à son patient, boitillant et grimaçant sous la douleur de sa cheville abîmé. Le loup-garou gémit devant la souffrance de son protégé, et en un bond vif , il le rejoignit pour le porter sur le lit. Et comme la veille, la bête dévora avidement l'offrande de viande de son maître, fixant la blessure de ce dernier.

Une fois son repas consommé, le grand loup se pencha sur la cheville endommagée, la renifla sentant l'infection qui gagnait la blessure. Puis sans crier gare, il se mis à la lécher, la laper consciencieusement. Son immense langue fraîche provocant mille frissons inconnus dans le corps du Survivant. Un Survivant devenu écarlate de gêne, et d'autre chose indéfinissable, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. La langue continua longtemps son travail, enivrant les sens du brun comme rien ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Une fois son travail de soin accompli, le Seigneur des Loups, satisfait, s'empara de son protégé et le reprit dans son giron comme la veille, serré dans sa chaleur et sa protection. Harry était tellement déboussolé par l'attitude du prisonnier qu'il se laissa aller contre le torse puissant et musclé qui recouvrait son dos. Les bras velus l'enserrait tendrement, et le confort eu raison une fois de plus du Gryffondor, qui s'endormit, apaisé.

Aucun rêve n'eut le temps d'éclore dans son être, que Harry-Rêve se baladait déjà dans la Forêt Ancienne, l'Esprit du Loup jappant à travers les arbres. Dans son dos, la même présence virile et rassurante apparut derrière Harry-Rêve, le tenant fermement contre un torse musclé. Le souffle tiède de la respiration de cette ombre caressait la nuque de Harry, provocant milles frissons inconnus.

_ Déjà de retour en ce lieu, Harry! Tu es un être puissant pour t'immiscer si facilement dans le Monde Spirituel, celui où résident les Grands Esprit de la Nature. C'est ici que mon âme se réfugiait quand Tom forçait mon corps et mon loup au pire atrocité. C'est ici que j'ai pu conservé ma santé mentale devant les tortures et autres monstruosités auxquelles il me contraignait. Je peux y entrer facilement par le lien qui m'unit au Grand Loup, mais toi pourquoi veux-tu venir t'égarer ici?

_ Tu …. Vous..... Vous ne voulez plus que j'aide l'Esprit du Loup?

_ Si Harry ! Bien sûr que je le veux! Mais tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engage! Pas encore, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie, je dois découvrir d'autres choses avant de pouvoir finir l'histoire.

Les mots susurrés à l'oreille faisaient frémir le brun quand le souffle tiède caressait le lobe de son oreille.

_ Emmène-moi voir le Grand Loup, Fenrir!

Le prénom était venu tout seul, mais Harry-Rêve était sûr au moment même où il le prononçait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Greyback dans son dos, lui seul arrivait à le bouleverser de cette manière.

_ Tu n'es pas prêt à le rencontrer, pas encore. Tu ignores trop de choses, et tu les ignoreras tant que je les ignorerais. Je ne connais que les contes de mon enfance avant mes cinq ans. Les faits complets qu'un bambin ne peut pas encore comprendre, j'aurais dû les apprendre à mon adolescence. Si mes parents était morts dans un accident, un membre de la troisième famille aurait pris soin de moi, et m'aurait éduqué pour que je devienne l'Héritier de plein droit. Je reste l'héritier présomptif, mais je n'ai pas les connaissances ni l'éducation que j'aurais dû avoir, Harry. J'ignore comment approcher le Loup en toute sécurité pour toi. J'ignore comment l'aider ou le soigner. Quel est le sacrifice exigé par ceux qui épouse l'Héritier Greyback, celui qui devra porter le fardeau du Duc d'Argent ? Ce n'est pas la vie car sinon il n'y aurait pas eu d'enfant, mais le sacrifice volontaire peut être pire. Oui, je t'ai demandé de l'aide dans ma faiblesse, mais je ne veux ni ne peux permettre qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit! Je suis ton Gardien, corps et âme, lié par le Sang, devant les Esprits de ce royaume. Ici, ni dieu, ni diable, ou Merlin sait quelle autre créature, ne pourra te blesser tant que je te protégerai, le lien y veillera. Mais je ne peux défier celui qui fait parti du lien: le Grand Loup Blanc, Seigneur des Contrées Immortelles. Il est en moi, par le sang dont j'ai hériter, plus fort qu'aucun autre membre de la famille ne l'a porté depuis les enfants de Crin d'argent.

Mais je ne suis pas celui que j'aurais dû être, on a volé ma vie, ma destinée. IL m'a volé ma vie, ma destinée, ma famille, mon clan. Il m'a attaché par des fers plus puissants que ceux que l'on met à son chien. Il m'a fait créer une meute pour que je ne dépérisse pas de la solitude de mon esclavage, il a préservé le loup pour mieux m'utiliser, Harry.

Viens, je connais un endroit d'où tu pourras le voir tout ton soûl en toute sécurité.

Orientant la forme spirituelle du Sauveur, Fenrir guida le jeune homme, une main fermement plantée sur l'épaule de son protégé, à travers taillis et fougères, clairières et végétation dense pour déboucher en haut d'une falaise. En contrebas s'étendait un lac, né d'une magnifique cascade, dont les eaux attrapaient les rayons mercure de l'astre nocturne. Une féerie d'or et d'argent naissait ainsi sous le visage de la mère de la nuit, douce féerie qui rayonnait à travers l'onde créant mille et une étoiles, et des fils d'or dans le miroir liquide. La cascade était un jaillissement de couleurs pâles telle une fontaine d'arc-en-ciels. Dans l'herbe vert sombre bordant les rives, s'ébattaient insouciants trois petits louveteaux, jappant et jouant gaiement. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de l'un des bébés joueurs, qui s'échinait, sans succès, à attraper sa queue. L'un de ses frères lui sauta dessus, les faisant rouler tourne-bouler dans l'herbe fraîche, au grand amusement du Gryffondor.

Un mouvement au delà des petits cabriolant attira l'attention de Harry: dans la partie sombre de la combe, sur une terre désolée, poisseuse et noire sous les rayons lunaires, une ombre gigantesque se dissimulait. Un féroce regard ambre couvait les petits du regard, une faim dévorante luisant dans les prunelles luminescentes. Le Héros du Monde Magique s'apprêtait à hurler un avertissement aux louveteaux, quand la sombre silhouette s'avança dans la lumière: le Grand Loup contemplait les enfants, son sang poissant la terre, fanant les plantes qui en étaient aspergées. Grognant il se retint de rejoindre ses petits, car aucun parent n'aurait laissé ses petits sans surveillance pendant longtemps.

Apercevant leur père, les louveteaux voulurent se précipiter vers lui, mais un bref grognement les interrompit, provoquant moult gémissement d'angoisse des louveteaux. Et Harry comprit au regard chargé de tristesse, que le Seigneur-Loup ne pouvait pas rejoindre ses petits, son sang corrompu les contaminerait comme il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait. La terrible faim qu'il avait lu dans le regard d'ambre était la faim de l'affection insatisfaite, la torture de l'éloignement. Lui l'enfant solitaire et malaimé, ne comprenait que trop bien cette faim dévorante de l'affection de ses proches. Et la pendant un instant, alors que ses sentiments ne faisaient qu'un avec ceux du Loup Blanc, il ressentit sa souffrance éternelle, cette séparation, ce gouffre de tourment qui accablait l'Immortel, incapable de guérir ou de mourir, séparé de tout. Mais l'expérience était trop intense pour un humain et Harry-Rêve commença à sombrer dans le néant, seuls l'ancrage des bras de Fenrir et sa force tranquille lui permirent de ne pas disparaître dans la souffrance du Grand Loup.

_ Assez, Harry! Retourne dans ton corps! Retourne à un sommeil sans rêve et repose-toi. Je veille sur toi.

Sous la douce insistance de son Gardien, sous la force de sa détermination, le Gryffondor quitta sans trop savoir comment le Monde Spirituel, pour gagner enfin un sommeil réparateur,son corps bercé par le Crinos, qui dominait de sa présence et de sa chaleur, le corps plus frêle – mais qui aurait pu être plus imposant qu'un être mi-homme mi-loup de 3,50m!- de son protégé.

Les yeux ambres ourlés de saphir contemplait la petite forme endormi en son sein. Une main démesurés aux longues griffes caressaient, réconfortante, avec l'infinie douceur et précaution de quelqu'un touchant du cristal fragile. La truffe noire humait délicatement l'odeur du jeune homme, se retenant à grand peine de lécher le visage endormi, comme le ferait une louve pour son petit.

Comment ce petit bout d'humain arrivait-il à apaiser par sa seule présence le féroce guerrier qui sommeillait en lui? Comment son odeur arrivait-elle ainsi à domestiquer le plus sauvage de prédateur? L'innocence et la confiance qui irradiait du brun baignait le Crinos d'une chaleur à nulle autre comparable: ni le soleil éclatant de midi, ni la lune révérée ne pouvait réchauffer son corps et son âme meurtris. Il pourrait rester ainsi l'éternité entière sans se lasser de contempler son petit bout d'homme. Homme ou loup, le Seigneur-Garou savait qu'il ne pourrait rester sans son protégé. Avec lui il était complet: à la fois homme, à la fois loup, tantôt sauvage, tantôt civilisé, mais toujours gardien. Il avait l'impression de comprendre enfin ce que c'était que d'avoir un avenir, une famille. Une pointe aigüe de jalousie le frappa quand il pensa aux amis de Potter, qui pouvaient profiter aussi souvent de la présence formidable du Sauveur. Il sentait la magie du Survivant s'étendre au delà du corps endormi, lasse d'être contenue en permanence, trouvant dans leur lien un moyen de s'échapper et de se consumer sans blesser son possesseur. L'organisme avide de Fenrir récupéra éhontément ce débordement instinctif, le mêlant à sa propre magie chamanique, afin de réparer le corps convalescent du loup-garou, soignant grâce au pouvoir régénérateur de l'être mi-humain mi-animal, les deux participants du lien.

Le loup fut surpris. L'héritier des Greyback encore plus. Ils ne savaient plus qui protégeait qui. La magie du jeune homme ne pouvait être contenue dans un seul réceptacle, sans doute car elle était la combinaison de deux puissants magiciens: Hary Potter le Survivant et Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Voldemort, Seigneur de Magie Noire. Avant de blesser son porteur, elle avait trouvé son équilibre dans le lien avec le Gardien. Une créature surnaturelle capable de la contenir sans la dérober à son propriétaire.

Le Crinos serra fortement les mâchoires, retenant difficilement un hurlement de triomphe que suscitait cette échange magique, beaucoup plus intime que bien des relations charnelles. Ses sens comblés, drogué par l'afflux des sensations et le relâchement de la tension de son corps guéri, Fenrir s'endormit finalement serrant protectivement le petit être à sa garde.


	5. CH V: Rcherches pour le proces du loup

**Auteur(s):** Alessan et Nicolina

**Titre:** La malédiction du loup

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Fenrir Greyback a été l'esclave de Voldemort et maintenant il est libre. Libre de payer le mal qu'il a fait, libre de se haïr. Mais les autorité ne peuvent pas laisser ce danger en liberté, aussi qui mieux que le Héros du Monde Sorcier pour le surveiller.

**Chapitre V:**** Recherches pour le procès du loup**

Harry se réveilla lentement. Il sentait quelque chose autour de lui, quelqu'un l'enserrait et il se rappela bien vite qui était derrière lui. Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, le plus redouté de tout le Royaume-Uni. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ça. Il bougea pour se dégager de l'étreinte du loup. Celle-ci se resserra et Harry se sentit soudain très gêné. Comment se libérer de ses bras protecteurs?

Fenrir, appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse, il entendit juste un grognement et Harry Potter se demanda comment il allait sortir de cette situation. Cette fois, il essaya de repousser les bras musclés un peu plus fort et ce n'est qu'avec de gros efforts qu'il y parvint. Fenrir Greyback avait enfin lâché prise.

Le survivant se mit debout et faillit retomber en sentant sa foulure le lancer. C'était loin d'être guéri, malgré une certaine amélioration. Il était peut-être temps d'aller voir quelqu'un finalement. Il avança jusqu'à la table en boitillant et regarda la plume qui gisait là. Elle s'était arrêté d'elle-même après avoir entendu Harry appeler Fenrir. Il la reprit et rangea le rouleau de parchemin. Il se tourna ensuite vers le loup-garou, toujours endormi.

Harry se souvenait de son rêve, mais il n'arrivait pas complètement à l'interpréter. Encore beaucoup de questions et si peu de réponses. Pour rencontrer le Grand loup et trouver des réponses, il lui fallait faire des recherches.

Le Survivant s'apprêtait à partir, quand il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Visiblement Fenrir venait de se lever. Harry sentait son souffle contre lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Oh, il savait que le loup ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était impossible. Ils étaient... liés. Harry se retourna doucement pour ne pas montrer son trouble, surtout que le corps malmené du Seigneur-Loup semblait s'être remis de ses maltraitances, le rendant plus souple avec la grâce d'un animal sauvage. Les lambeaux de vêtements qui restaient soulignaient la puissante musculature déliée, les muscles roulant sous la peau tannée et musquée dans le balai hypnotique de ses mouvements. Le trouble de Harry s'en accrut d'autant.

Bon.....bonjour Fenrir.

Bonjour, répondit le loup garou. J'ai crains de vous avoir fait peur.

Non... non, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire gêné.

Greyback regarda le survivant, semblant croire qu'il l'avait effrayé. Il se recula pour laisser à Harry le temps de se reprendre.

Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser, dit Harry.

Oui, je comprends, répondit Greyback.

Je reviendrai vous voir ce soir.

Vous n'êtes pas obligés... de faire tout ça. Enfin, de passer vos nuits ici.

Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, dit le survivant avec un sourire. Je dois vraiment y aller, à ce soir?

A ce soir, répondit simplement Fenrir.

Harry demanda aux gardes de lui ouvrir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au loup-garou qui était toujours au milieu de la pièce.

N'oubliez pas de vous faire soigner, fit Greyback avant qu'il ne quitte la cellule.

Harry se retourna et le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant avant de passer la porte, la laissant se refermer derrière lui. Les deux aurors le regardèrent un peu sceptiques, mais ne préfèrent rien dire de peur de s'attirer le courroux du Survivant. Harry les regarda en se demandant ce qui leur arrivait, puis partit sans un mot, en se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre. Il remonta dans le hall d'entrée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

Harry, dit une voix grave.

Harry Potter se retourna et constata que c'était le ministre de la magie en personne qui l'avait hélé. Il attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur avant de lui répondre.

Que puis-je faire pour toi, Kingsley?

Tu reviens de la cellule de Greyback?

Oui.

Ce qui veut dire que tu as passé la nuit là-bas.

Et comme tu le vois, je suis en un seul morceau.

Oui, je vois ça.

Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, le cycle de la pleine lune est fini.

Jusqu'au prochain, Harry. Greyback reste dangereux même sans la pleine lune.

Il ne me fera pas de mal, je t'assure. Mais dis-moi, tu ne voulais pas me parler juste de ça, je me trompe?

Non, ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça, répondit Shackelbolt.

Harry vit le ministre de la magie hésiter. Il se demanda un moment ce qu'il voulait lui dire, quelque chose d'important, certainement, vu le visage grave qu'il affichait à présent.

Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Harry.

Le procès de Greyback est prévu dans quelques jours. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Combien de jours?

Cinq jours tout au plus. Ils n'ont pas encore défini de date précise.

Cinq jours? Ça ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Il était loin d'avoir trouvé une solution pour innocenter Fenrir. L'innocenter ? C'était ainsi, maintenant ? Harry cherchait juste la vérité, mais il espérait que tout ce que lui avait dit le loup-garou était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas nier les rêves et le liens qui les unissait et maintenant, il ne cherchait plus qu'à le sauver. Il pensa un moment que son bon cœur le perdrait certainement un jour. Il espérait qu'il avait raison de faire ça.

Harry?

Oui ?

Il y a peu de chance que...

Je sais.

Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'attaches pas trop, fit Kingsley.

Je sais, mais c'est à moi de décider. Tu pourras me prévenir quand tu auras une date plus précise ? Je voudrais être présent.

De toute façon, il aurait été difficile de te laisser en dehors de cette histoire, puisque tu y es impliqué. Tu étais là, lors de la capture de Fenrir.

Hum, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Harry, tu...

Ça va aller. Tiens-moi juste au courant, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je vais y aller, j'ai encore des chose à faire.

Très bien. Prends-soin de toi.

Merci, au revoir Kingsley.

Au revoir Harry.

Kingsley Shackelbolt regrettait sa décision en voulant défendre Fenrir Greyback. Il s'en voulait presque de lui avoir dit que le loup-garou voulait le voir. Il aurait dû le laisser en dehors de ça. Il avait subi tellement de choses que cette histoire avec Greyback ne faisait que rajouter un peu plus de souffrance.

Harry rentra chez lui, décidé à trouver quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse. Il mangea quelque chose avant de repartir, sous le regard inquiet de Kreattur qui se demandait si son maître n'en faisait pas trop ces temps-ci. Harry regarda un moment l'elfe de maison.

Je suis désolé de te laisser seul, Kreattur, dit Harry.

Ce n'est rien maître. J'espère simplement que vous allez bien. Votre cheville va mieux ?

heu... Eh bien...

Kreattur peut la soigner si vous le souhaitez.

Tu peux faire ça ?

Ce n'est pas une grosse blessure, donc ça devrait aller, répondit Kreattur.

Harry resta un moment à l'observer. Les elfes de maison était des créatures très mystérieuses, qui étaient semble-t-il bien plus doué en magie que les sorciers, mais leur force ne leur permettait pas de leur faire face. Le survivant se demanda ce qu'ils seraient devenus s'ils n'avaient pas été asservi par les sorciers. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et l'elfe s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses mains froides et poilus sur la cheville de jeune homme et soudain, Harry ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, comme s'il ne s'était jamais foulé la cheville. Il se demanda un moment comment l'elfe avait fait. Il n'y avait eu aucune lueur, pas d'incantation, même s'il avait senti la magie déferler sur sa cheville.

Merci Kreattur, fit Harry avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Je ne sens plus rien.

Merci maître. Je suis ravi de vous savoir mieux.

Bien, je dois y aller. Je ne reviendrai pas trop tard.

Vous allez chez Mademoiselle Hermione ?

Le Survivant regarda Kreattur, surprit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas parlé.

Heu... Oui, répondit Harry. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Quand vous cherchez quelque chose, vous allez toujours voir Mademoiselle Hermione.

Tu es très observateur. Bien, je te laisse et merci encore pour la cheville.

Kreattur s'inclina, tandis qu'Harry prenait la poudre de cheminette et la lançait dans le feu. Il préférait ça au transplanage, qui lui donnait mal au cœur constamment et au balais, beaucoup trop long, même s'il adorait monter sur un balai. Il arriva chez Hermione et Ron, couvert de suie et ce fut ce dernier qui l'accueillit, mais son accueil fut un peu morose.

Bonjour, dit Harry en voyant Ron.

Bonjour.

Les deux amis s'observèrent un moment. Harry était gêné, Ron était fâché et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas prêts à parler, chacun campé sur ses positions. Ce fut Hermione qui en entrant dans la pièce, rompit le silence. Elle les regarda un moment, comprenant parfaitement ce qui se passait.

Vous allez rester combien de temps à vous regarder comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bien entendu, personne ne lui répondit. Les deux garçons se regardaient toujours, se demandant qui allait craquer en premier.

Bon, asseyez-vous tous les deux. Vous m'énervez à rester debout.

Ils s'exécutèrent, sachant très bien qu'Hermione les obligerait à s'asseoir de tout façon. Ron se mit sur un fauteuil, Harry sur le canapé. Hermione alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à Ron. Les deux amis de Harry s'étaient installés depuis peu dans un appartement au centre de Londres. Bien entendu, leur appartement était reliée par le réseau de Cheminette et était ouvert à Harry, mais ce dernier pensa un moment qu'il ne le resterait pas longtemps s'il ne se réconciliait pas avec Ron.

Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix assez peu naturelle.

Harry se tourna vers son amie, l'ayant presque oubliée, à force de regarder Ron dans le blanc des yeux. Il prit un visage qui se voulait agréable, mais il sentit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait au point.

En fait... je me demandais si je pouvais utiliser ta bibliothèque.

Tu cherches des informations sur...

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Ron. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un seul coup. C'était loin d'être gagné pour la réconciliation. Ron Weasley sortit de la pièce sans un mot, les poings serrés. Hermione se tourna vers Harry avec un regard désapprobateur.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il.

Il faut que vous parliez.

De quoi ? Il ne m'écoutera pas. S'il ne veut pas comprendre mon point de vue, je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

Mais j'aimerai que vous discutiez un peu. Je sais que Ron est borné, je vis avec lui, je te rappelle et je le connais, mais ce serait bien que vous fassiez des efforts tous les deux.

Donc, c'est à moi d'en faire, si j'ai bien compris ? Soupira Harry.

Ron ne lâchera pas l'affaire rapidement et tu le sais. Il faut que l'un de vous fasse le premier pas.

Et ça doit être moi, bien entendu.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais son silence en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Harry soupira une seconde fois. Pour l'instant, s'occuper de Ron n'était pas vraiment sa priorité, même s'il n'aimait pas être fâché avec lui. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé l'affaire de Fenrir, il pourrait difficilement se réconcilier avec Ron.

Alors, tu fais des recherches sur les loups-garous? Demanda Hermione.

Oui. J'aimerai trouver quelque chose, mais je sens que ça ne va pas être simple. Son histoire est complexe.

J'ai l'impression que tu en fais un peu trop pour lui, Harry. Es-tu sûr qu'il en vaille la peine ?

Oui, enfin, je suis sûr d'une chose, il n'est pas totalement comme on le voit.

Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il pouvait juste jouer un rôle ? Qu'il voulait juste t'amadouer pour que tu l'aides et qu'au final, il recommencera ses méfaits.

Je ne pense pas qu'il joue un rôle, ou alors, c'est le meilleur acteur du monde. Bon, est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?

Je t'ouvre ma bibliothèque, mais je ne pense pas que tu trouves ce que tu cherches. La bibliothèque de Poudlard t'aiderait sûrement mieux. Tu sais, je me suis renseignée un peu sur les loups-garous, en particulier lors de notre troisième année, quand je soupçonnais Rémus d'en être un.

Et tu avais trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

Les choses habituelles. La pleine lune, la transformation, la potion tue-loup qui permet d'atténuer la transformation, mais pas grand chose sur les origines. On ne sait pas vraiment d'où viennent les loups-garous.

Ah ! Fit Harry un peu déçu.

Harry, je n'ai pas tout lu, tu peux peut-être trouver autre chose ailleurs. Peut-être que tu devrais demander à Mc Gonagall si tu peux accéder à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Mouais, si toi tu n'as rien trouvé alors je ne risque pas de trouver quelque chose.

Je ne suis pas allée dans la réserve, dit Hermione.

Harry regarda son amie. Elle lui donnait au moins des pistes, mais il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Le seul moyen aurait été d'accéder aux archives de la famille de Greyback, mais il n'avait aucune idée où chercher. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était coincé.

Harry ? Appela Hermione.

Merci pour ton aide, Hermione. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux trouver.

Tu y attaches peut-être trop d'importance, se risqua son amie.

Possible, mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Hermione le regarda en se demandant de quoi il voulait parler et surtout s'il n'avait pas fait une énième bêtise qui le condamnerait à souffrir. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras pour le réconforter. Harry se leva du canapé et soupira.

Je vais te laisser, dit-il. J'ai encore des petites choses à faire.

Harry ?

Oui ?

Tu... tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?

Harry resta un moment sans rien dire. Devait-il mentir ou non ? Hermione s'en rendrait compte s'il mentait alors autant dire la vérité.

Il ne m'a rien fait et il ne me fera rien, dit-il. De toute façon, le cycle de la pleine lune est terminé, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, tu es mon ami.

Merci, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je vais te laisser.

Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue avant de reprendre le réseau de cheminée et rentrer chez lui. Il repensa à Poudlard et à ce qu'avait dit son amie. Peut-être y avait-il des informations à Poudlard, même s'il en doutait. Il voulait trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice. Il ne savait pas où chercher ailleurs. Au final, il ne connaissait pas assez la Communauté magique pour savoir s'il existait une bibliothèque. Le seul endroit qu'il connaissait vraiment était Poudlard, son ancienne maison, son premier chez lui, le seul endroit où il s'était toujours senti à l'aise et où il pouvait être lui-même.

Dans le fond, il était temps qu'il retourne à Poudlard, temps qu'il se confronte aux ruines de son ancienne existence, temps qu'il fasse face à la Dernière Bataille. De plus, il reste une autre source de savoir inexploitée au sein de l'école de magie: les portraits des anciens directeurs et les fantômes.

S'ils n'avaient pas les renseignements, ils seraient capables de lui donner une piste fiable. Ils avaient prouvé maintes fois durant la guerre qu'ils étaient des mines de connaissances oubliées. Telle la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle. Tel Nigellus Black. De plus les peuples magiques alliés de la Lumière pourraient eux aussi l'aider, comme les Centaures ou le Peuple des Eaux. La Salle sur Demande aurait aussi sans doute quelques indices voir de véritables renseignements.

Harry s'assit à son bureau pour écrire une lettre par hibou urgent- Merlin, ce qu'Hedwige lui manquait ! -à la nouvelle directrice de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie anglaise, pour demander accès à la célèbre bibliothèque de l'école et surtout sa réserve interdite aux élèves sans passe-droit d'un professeur. Si tôt écrit si tôt envoyé, le message faisait route vers l'Écosse. Harry n'attendant pas de réponse avant plusieurs heures, malgré la vitesse des hiboux postaux d'urgence, il avait le temps de prendre une douche et de réunir des notes pour savoir que chercher dans la montagne de livres qui serait bientôt à sa disposition.

La lettre qu'il reçut du professeur Mac Gonagall lui parvint de la même manière, comportant l'autorisation d'effectuer des recherches à une condition. Et ça, Harry Potter, Héros devant l'Eternel ne l'avait pas prévu: il aurait l'autorisation uniquement s'il s'inscrivait immédiatement pour reprendre son année d'ASPIC qu'il avait manquée – ce n'est pas qu'il avait séché volontairement cette année, mais entre la chasse aux Horcruxes, Poudlard aux mains des mangemorts, une floppées de cinglés fanatiques aux trousses, un Mage Noir déterminé à le supprimer, il avait été trop occupé pour suivre ses cours tout simplement-. C'était un coup bas, un chantage abominable, digne d'une prof de métamorphose dévouée à l'enseignement.

Je suis sûr que c'est un coup du portrait de Dumbledore ça ! Maugréa le brun. Il n'y a que lui pour imaginer des chantages pareils dans des moments inopportuns.

L'horloge sonna les deux heures de l'après-midi. Le temps filait pour Fenrir et Harry n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais il devait bien lui rester une idée pour ne pas se faire manipuler si facilement par le portrait de son mentor décédé. Hummm, oui ! Il restait bien une solution! Harry se replongea dans l'écriture d'une lettre au ministre de la magie, il lui devait bien ça après tout avec cette tentative d'assassinat de sa personne au sein même du ministère.

Il attendit le retour de courrier avant de répondre à la directrice, pour lui signifier son accord de participer aux ASPICs de rattrapage pour les étudiants de son année, suite à une guerre envahissante, mais à la condition de pouvoir être libéré si le ministère de la magie avait besoin de lui. Un immense sourire ironique, certains dirait sans doute pervers, les Serpentards diraient juste malicieux, trônait sur les lèvres du brun: Kingsley avait accédé à sa requête et l'avait nommé enquêteur spécial du Ministère détaché au service de la justice sorcière. Il allait donc pouvoir enquêter pour découvrir la vérité dans l'histoire du Loup-Garou et sans doute l'innocenter, de plus il pourrait s'absenter de cours pour assister aux procès, avoir accès légalement à certains documents officiels comme les registres d'état civil de la famille Greyback. La nouvelle directrice accepta sa condition sans sourciller et l'attendait dans la soirée si sa recherche était aussi pressante que sa lettre le laissait entendre, car après tout pourquoi le Ministère souhaiterait la présence du Garçon-qui-a-survécu plus que les autres années, l'exhiber comme porte-drapeau ne ferait qu'affaiblir les gens du Ministère face à la notoriété du jeune homme.

Soulagé, et ravi de cette petite victoire, Harry se prépara à passer quelques jours à Poudlard. Mais avant de partir, il envoya un dernier message adressé à Fenrir, afin de lui expliquer la raison de son absence. Ceci expédié via le hibou du ministre qui lui avait apporté sa nomination, le Survivant transplana devant les grilles de la célèbre école, muni de son précieux document ministériel qui allait faire enrager le portrait de Dumbledore, et bien rire celui de Sévérus, enfin s'il avait été peint, car dans le fond si Snape n'avait pas le droit à un portrait lui qui était à ses yeux l'un des plus grands héros de cette guerre, personne n'en avait le droit.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard l'attendait sur le perron du château: fatiguée, et un peu marquée par les derniers événements de la Dernière Bataille. Harry était perdu dans ses sentiments contradictoires. Il ne retrouvait pas l'impression de retour à la maison qu'il avait toujours ressenti en vue de l'école. Un mur émotionnel se dressait devant ce foyer, sans doute ce qu'il aurait vécu en revenant dans la maison familiale après avoir fonder son propre chez lui, si une maison familiale il avait eu. Mais à son grand soulagement la Bataille Finale ne marquait pas son sentiment d'appartenance à ce lieu. Malgré les cauchemars qu'il faisait pratiquement toutes les nuits, même le hall du dernier duel n'éveillait que le soulagement de la fin d'une époque. Pas de peur. Pas de chagrin. Pas de regret. Juste la tristesse insondable de la longue liste des morts arrachés à son coeur.

Les elfes avaient fait un travail remarquable: il ne subsistait aucune trace de la tuerie qui avait pris place en ce lieu d'enseignement. Harry n'arrivait plus à se voir vraiment comme un élève de cette prestigieuse école. Mourir et revenir en ce monde pouvait-il avoir marqué la fin d'une époque beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé?

Il accompagna Minerva MacGonagall dans le bureau directorial, où les portraits saluèrent chaleureusement le jeune héros. Le portrait de Dumbledore l'accueillit avec sa chaleur coutumière, une lueur dans ses yeux bleu glacier, indiquant à Harry qu'il était bien derrière ce petit chantage. Au ravissement du Survivant, un portrait de Severus Snape, directeur en des temps incertains, avait pris place à côté de celui de Nigellus Black: les deux seuls Serpentards réunis. Son accueil fut aussi froid et réservé que sa contrepartie de chair l'aurait été.

Harry fut enchanté de voir son ancien professeur de potion rougir – certes une légère teinte rosée rehaussa sa carnation faciale quelques instant, mais pour tout autre que lui, une couleur tomate aurait brillé- à cause des remerciements sincères qu'il lui offrit, sous la bienveillance de Dumbledore et les remarques sarcastiques de Nigellus.

La directrice lui fit signer son inscription , validant le choix de ses options pour l'année à venir, puis elle conduisit son élève favori à la réserve de la bibliothèque, demandant quel sujet important il souhaitait consulter.

_ Je cherche des livres sur les malédictions anciennes, les pactes, le chamanisme et ses esprit animaux. Et tout ce qui peut concerner les lycanthropes, que l'on ne divulgue pas habituellement. Les événements qui m'amènent ici seraient antérieurs à la fondation de l'école, répondit Harry, tout en consultant les titres qui se présentaient à ses yeux.

MacGonagall étaient sans voix: le Survivant venait pratiquement de lui demander un concentré de Magie Noire sur le ton le plus concerné.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que vous souhaiter faire de telles connaissances, M. Potter ?

Le ton pincé fit ce retourné aussitôt l'interpelé, qui dévisagea la directrice: elle avait les lèvres pincées comme après avoir avalé un kilo de citron.

_ Vérifier une histoire pour commencer, découvrir la vérité derrière des mots, et mettre fin à la-dite malédiction évidement, répliqua le jeune homme.

Un soulagement visible décontracta la vieille dame, qui prit un air pensif.

_ Le chamanisme est traité de nos jour comme de la vulgaire charlatanerie par la communauté sorcière, M. Potter. Savez-vous pourquoi?

Devant la dénégation muette de son attrappeur fétiche, elle continua:

_ Parce que les forces auxquelles il fait appel sont généralement incontrôlables. Aussi les premiers conseils sorciers ont-ils formalisé des règles et quantifié la Magie, passant ainsi à la période actuelle de Magie Hermétique, basée sur les nombres, comme la Kabbale. L'arithmancie en est la fondation même. Et le chamanisme a été présenté dès lors comme « impur », inefficace afin de masquer la véritable force de ces pratiques et mettre fin à des problèmes récurrents de son utilisation. C'est aussi une des principales causes de la mésentente, de l'aversion ou du mépris des sorciers et des sorcières pour des peuples comme les elfes ou les gobelins, qui pratiquent une magie instinctive, basée sur les forces de la nature et des esprits.

D'un coup de sa baguette, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose fit venir une pile de livres qui pourraient couvrir les sujets de recherche de son élève.

Harry tressaillit devant la dizaine de volume poussiéreux écrit dans des langues anciennes où la traduction la plus récente fournie était en grec ancien ou en latin, dans le meilleur des cas. Bénie soit Hermione qui lui avait fourni un sort de traduction, certes complexe, mais capable de déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes aux écriture cunéiformes. Enchantant la pile, il l'expédia l'attendre dans la chambre que lui avait attribuée la directrice, puis se rendit au souper avec MacGonagall.

Le dîner terminé, Harry souhaita bonne nuit et se rendit dans sa chambre pour travailler sur les épais ouvrages rébarbatifs qui le narguaient du haut de son bureau. Ils lui faisaient l'effet de vautours attendant de se repaître de ses chairs agonisantes. Se secouant comme un chien secoue ses puces, Harry prit le premier ouvrage qui lui tomba sous la main – Necronomicon, pour son charmant titre- la couverture semblait être d'ossements imbriqués, les pages fines comme des vélins de haute qualité étaient couvertes d'une encre brunâtre. Alors qu'il avançait dans la traduction d'un chapitre sur les malédictions par delà la mort, il comprit la nature de cette chose entre ses mains: les ossements étaient humains, comme les pages étaient faites de peau humaine et l'encre de sang humain. La magie noire que dégageait maintenant le livre était suffocante, et le thème général était la manipulation des âmes des morts, comment relever squelette et zombu à partir d'un cadavre, comment maudire une lignée à travers le sang .

Tout à son dégoût profond, Harry dût reconnaître que l'ouvrage savait son sujet sur le bout des doigts: les rituels de malédiction étaient détaillés et parfaitement horrifiant. Comment faire hanter une lignée par un spectre sanguinaire. Comment infliger des maladies sur sept générations. Comment condamner les enfants à payer les dettes de sang des ancêtres. Comment asservir un clan comme esclave. Et une dizaine d'autres qu'il n'eut pas le courage de lire.

Le Survivant fit une pause pour aller vomir son délicieux dîner, qui était devenu un poids sur son estomac retourné. Heureusement que Tom Jedusor n'avait pas mis la main sur cet ouvrage, sinon la guerre n'aurait pas fini de cette façon.

Après s'être rafraîchi, il recopia les malédictions les plus proches de son problème, puis renvoya illico le tome noire de la nécromancie moisir dans la réserve. Harry se sentait sali, et même une douche ne put apaiser ce sentiment. Scellant les livres et ses notes dans une malle, qu'il ensorcela de tous les sorts de protection et de fermeture qu'il connaissait, Harry décida que pour cette nuit il ferait usage d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve, de peur que les illustrations détaillées et les sorts nécromantes ne hantent ses cauchemars récurrents.

Le lendemain, il prit un déjeuner léger, pour s'éviter les déboires de la nuit précédente, et contempla longtemps la malle comme un moldu regarderait un nid de crotales. Il décida de prendre un ouvrage moins écœurant, un traité sur les lycanthropes du monde lui convenait pour commencer.

L'ouvrage était divisé en chapitre correspondant aux grandes familles de Garous: les Aviens-Garous tels corbeaux ou aigles-garous, les Félins-Garous comme les tigres et panthères-garous, les Canidés-Garous dont les loups-garous étaient les représentant les plus connus, et pour finir la caste des Sauriens-Garous, les serpent-garous et les dragons-garous. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il existait autant d'espèces à travers le monde. De plus, certaines races étaient carrément adorées comme des divinités ou tout du moins des envoyés divins, comme les guerriers panthères incas, protecteurs du peuple, ou les sages draconiens qui conservent une expérience plusieurs fois millénaire. L'origine de ces races légendaires était toutes associée à une sorte de cadeau divin, de récompense pour de grandes vertus par de puissants esprits ou mages.

D'après le livre, il existait des races et des légendes concernant les garous sur les cinq continents, mais aucunes concernant spécifiquement l'apparition des loups-garous, un jour il n'existait pas et le lendemain ils faisaient des ravages à travers toutes l'Europe. À la fin du chapitre concernant les maudites créatures, l'auteur déplorait la disparition des guerriers-druides (traduction approximative du véritable terme les désignant) qui protégeaient les communautés ancestrales. Ils auraient déserté leur poste quand les Sombres Dévoreurs (terme désignant les loup-garous à l'époque) se manifestèrent.

_« Si ce que Greyback a dit est vrai, alors les sentinelles étaient devenues bourreaux. » _pensa Harry.

Parcourant les capacités génériques ou communes à toutes les espèces de garous, le Survivant découvrit avec satisfaction qu'elles correspondaient à celles décrites par le Seigneur-Loup: métamorphose à volonté, puissance dépendante de l'astre tutélaire de la créature, formes intermédiaires, de combat ou animale. Et seul la lycanthropie étaient une maladie contagieuse. Les autres garous , en dehors d'un héritage génétiques, ne semblaient être recréé que selon des rites invoquant la puissance qui avait gratifié leur espèce de ses dons.

Ces données tendaient à prouver la responsabilité des sorciers dans l'état des lycans. Ce n'était pas un élément vital pour le procès mais pour influencer la conscience qui travaillait les membre du Wizengamot en cette sortie de guerre, ça ferait l'affaire.

Harry continua à travers les ouvrages sélectionnés par la Directrice, prenant des notes pour le procès, se basant sur la copie des sorts d'esclavage gravés dans la chair de Fenrir, pour étayer la responsabilité du mage noir dans les exactions de son outil involontaire. Si innocenter complètement le loup-garou lui semblait mince avec ces données, elles lui permettraient de gagner du temps et peut-être lui permettre d'accéder au Manoir familial de l'accusé.


	6. CH VI: le procès du loup

**Auteurs:** Alessan et Nicolina

**Titre:** La malédiction du loup

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling. Le reste appartient à Nicolina et Alessan.

**Résumé:** Fenrir Greyback a été l'esclave de Voldemort et maintenant il est libre. Libre de payer le mal qu'il a fait, libre de se haïr. Mais les autorités ne peuvent pas laisser ce danger en liberté, aussi qui mieux que le Héros du Monde Sorcier pour le surveiller.

**Chapitre VI:**** Le procès du loup**

Le jour du procès se rapprochait à grand pas. Harry passait presque tout son temps à faire des recherches, sans grand succès, ou plutôt, il ne trouvait plus grand chose de valable à son sens. Il regardait le lac, d'un œil morose. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il prenait tant cette histoire à cœur. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, quoiqu'en disent les autres.

Harry Potter retourna au château. Il resta un moment devant la grande porte avant de la passer et d'entrer dans le hall. Combien de fois avait-il pénétré dans ce château? Il avait vécu des tas de choses dans cet endroit, aussi bonnes que mauvaises. Il observa un moment le hall, vide, toutes traces de la dernière bataille déjà effacées, vide, sans les élèves qui avaient tous vécu des choses douloureuses, même si certains n'étaient pas en première ligne.

Il remonta dans le dortoir. Le lit était recouvert de livres ce qui était vraiment rare venant de lui. Seulement, pour avoir tous les chances de son côté, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se plonger dans des tas de bouquins au risque de devenir comme sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Il savait que cet état ne durerait pas longtemps, mais en attendant, c'était indispensable.

Le jour du procès arriva. Harry était fébrile. Il ne lui restait seulement que quelques heures devant lui et il comptait rendre une petit visite à Fenrir avant le début du procès. Il s'était donc levé aux aurores pour pouvoir se préparer. Défendre le loup garou n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Harry passa d'abord par le bureau de Minerva Mc Gonagall pour lui signifier son départ. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas tranquille pour le moment. Il frappa à la porte et il attendit. Il entendit la voix du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Bonjour professeur, dit Harry.

Bonjour Harry.

Je suis venu vous prévenir que je partais.

Très bien, dit-elle en souriant. Donc, vous allez au procès.

Oui, dit Harry un peu gêné.

Je vous souhaite bon courage.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait pensé que son professeur allait l'empêcher d'y aller, lui dire que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il perdait son temps, mais rien. Il sortit du bureau sans un mot, puis du château pour transplaner directement. Il arriva presque instantanément au ministère de la magie. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde s'affairaient à ses affaires, mais ils savaient tous ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il se rendait jusqu'à la prison de Fenrir, il croisa plusieurs personnes, avec un air très sérieux, prêts à rendre leurs jugements. Harry eut soudain un nœud dans l'estomac et pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui était jugé.

Il arriva devant la pièce où était enfermé le loup garou. Deux aurors le gardait en permanence. Ils laissèrent passer le survivant sans un mot. Harry pénétra dans la pièce, mal éclairée. Fenrir était assis sur son lit, les mains sur les genoux. Il attendait, la tête baissé qu'on vienne le chercher. Il ne releva pas la tête, croyant certainement que c'était un auror.

Bonjour Fenrir, dit Harry.

Fenrir Greyback releva la tête et la surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir en face de lui. Plusieurs jours sans nouvelles, il avait eu peur que Harry ne vienne plus le voir, qu'il l'oublie. Il resta un moment à le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se lever sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Bonjour, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici... aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ?

Je ne sais pas.

Le loup semblait gêné et Harry se demanda ce qui se passait. Il s'avança et finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise près de lui. Fenrir se rassit à son tour. Le Survivant l'observait avec intérêt, se demandant ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Harry. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. D'un autre côté, je le comprends, c'est aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé.

Je croyais... que je ne vous reverrais pas. Et c'est vrai que j'appréhende le procès. Je sais d'avance ce qui va m'arriver.

Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, je suis sûr que...

A moins d'un miracle, je ne vois pas comment je peux m'en sortir. J'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal pour avoir une chance d'être libéré et surtout de rester en vie.

Mais vous n'étiez pas responsable.

Fenrir regarda Harry. Il avait l'air sincère. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pensait pas que le Survivant serait de son côté, enfin tout du moins qu'il le croyait.

Vous êtes gentil, dit Fenrir.

J'ai fait des recherches, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais j'ai quand même un petit espoir.

Harry Potter se leva. Il n'était cependant sûr de rien. Il était possible que les juges ne l'écoutent même pas, tout Survivant qu'il était. Fenrir s'approcha de lui, sans que Harry n'y fasse guère attention. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait lu, et le moyen de faire sa plaidoirie devant les juges. C'est quand il sentit la main de Fenrir qu'il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Je ne serais pas loin, dit Harry.

Je sais.

Harry s'apprêtait à reculer quand Fenrir toucha sa joue. Il frémit à ce contact et n'osait plus le regarder. Il devait être rouge et ça le perturbait. Il recula finalement et prit son courage à deux mains pour regarder les yeux du loup garou. Ils étaient à la fois remplit de tendresse et de douleur. C'était étrange à regarder et Harry se sentit encore plus troublé.

Je ne serais pas loin, répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte. Les aurors l'observèrent, se demandant certainement ce qu'il lui prenait. Finalement Harry reprit sa route pour se rendre dans la salle d'audience. L'heure approchait et il sentait son estomac se tordre de douleur. Il était stressé. Ce n'était pas son genre, lui qui était habituellement si courageux, là il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Il arriva devant la salle d'audience. Il y avait déjà pas mal de personne. Il vit Kingsley, un peu plus loin, mais préféra rester éloigné pour le moment. Il alla s'asseoir et attendit. Tout le monde le salua et cela commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Ils lui souriaient, essayait de lui parler, mais Harry restait obstinément fermé. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable, pas encore.

Finalement, ce fut Kingsley Shakelbolt qui le sortit de son mutisme. Il se posta devant le Survivant et attendit qu'il le remarque. Harry leva finalement la tête.

Bonjour Kingsley.

Bonjour Harry.

Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Ce procès t'angoisse?

Un peu, je l'avoue. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

Je comprends. Tu as pris ta décision concernant Greyback ?

Heu...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les juges faisaient leur entrée. Tout le monde prit place en silence et quand le juge déclara la séance ouverte, le procès commença. Harry vit Fenrir dans une cage de fer, menotté de la tête aux pieds, surveillé par pas moins de quatre aurors. Mais seul le Survivant savait que le loup garou ne tenterait rien. Ce n'était plus le même, il le savait, il le sentait. Ou plutôt il était enfin lui-même, et non une vulgaire marionnette aux fils beaucoup trop longs.

Fenrir Greyback, vous comparaissez aujourd'hui pour les chefs d'accusations d'association avec l'organisation du défunt Mage Noir, appelée Mangemorts, d'avoir commis les crimes de torture, de meurtres multiples, d'avoir répandu la malédiction qui est la vôtre, à savoir la lycanthropie, et d'avoir enfreint toutes les lois concernant les Sombres Créatures et particulièrement votre espèce. Avez-vous un juriste pour vous représenter?

Non votre honneur, répondit doucement l'accusé. Personne n'a voulu prendre le risque de défendre celui que le bon peuple surnomme « le Grand Méchant Loup ».

Harry sentit le flot amer de la bile lui tordre l'estomac: un innocent allait encore être envoyé à Azkaban, tandis que de vrais criminels avec des appuis politiques et de l'argent s'en sortiraient, encore ! Son regard désespéré croisa celui du Ministre de la Magie. Les yeux intenses de Shackelbolt semblaient rivés aux siens, un message silencieux affiché dans leur profondeur. Et Harry comprit: Kingsley l'avait choisi, choisi pour aider Fenrir, choisi pour que la justice puisse avoir court sous son mandat. Là où le Ministre serait taxé de corruption ou de favoritisme, le Sauveur pouvait agir.

Si, votre honneur! Je suis le représentant de Lord Greyback, Duc d'Argent.

Un silence d'outre-tombe plana aussitôt dans la salle bondée: la déclaration du Sauveur avait mis mal à l'aise toute l'assistance et personne ne souhaitait être le premier à réagir de peur d'être la risée des autres. De derrière la rangée de magistrats du Wizengamot, une voix criarde retentit soudain:

Vous ne pouvez pas, Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez même pas obtenu vos ASPICs. Vous n'avez pas suivi votre septième année scolaire pour faire Merlin sait quoi. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici dans la Chambre des Lords Sorciers.

Puis-je savoir qui se permet de mettre en doute le bien fondé de mon droit de représenté l'accusé? Demanda le Héros du Monde Magique, sa voix charriant plus de glace que les mers arctiques, une voix qui aurait rendu Draco Malfoy fier d'avoir servi de modèle.

Dolores Jane Umbridge, ancienne secrétaire de C. Fudge, conseillère du département de régulation des créatures magiques.

À la surprise de l'assistance, un bref sourire mauvais passa sur les traits du Vainqueur de Voldemort avant d'être remplacé par le masque d'indifférence qu'arborent fièrement les Sang-Purs.

Vous êtes encore en vie. J'aurai du laisser vos détraqueurs vous donner le baiser à notre dernière rencontre. Sachez qu'ayant atteint ma majorité, Mlle Umbridge, je suis de plein droit le Chef des Maisons Potter et Black, ainsi que le nouveau Chef de la Maison Serpentard, j'ai donc non seulement ma place ici, mais je vous prierai lorsque vous m'adresser la parole d'user de mes titres comme le veut l'usage en cette court, répliqua Harry de son ton le plus formel, un ton emprunté à Lucius Malfoy au temps de sa superbe.

De plus, Mlle Umbridge, je porte plainte contre vous pour tentative de meurtre contre ma personne en envoyant un détraqueur chez ma famille moldue, pour l'utilisation de Magie Noire pour torturer les élèves confiés à votre garde durant votre année d'enseignement à Poudlard, de vous être volontairement associée à Voldemort durant sa main mise sur le Ministère, d'avoir torturé et emprisonné d'innocentes personnes en son nom. Je peux fournir toutes les preuves nécessaires comme les cicatrices que cette femme m'a infligés, l'oeil magique propriété de l'auror Alastor Maugrey, tué par les Mangemorts, le 31 juillet de l'année dernière lors de l'attaque visant à m'assassiner, Mangemorts qui avaient conservé la dépouille de l'auror. Son implication auprès de Voldemort est de plus attestée par la possession d'un artéfact de magie noire ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, un collier avec un pendentif, qui servait au Mage Noir à maintenir sa présence en ce monde s'il mourrait, objet qui a été détruit avant la bataille finale.

Vous......vous mentez !cria le crapaud rose, le teint plus blafard que jamais.

Non! Nul besoin de mentir ! Je fournirai les souvenirs de tous ces faits pour votre procès Mlle Umbridge. Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre culpabilité ni sur le jugement qui sera rendu: les procès moldus de Nuremberg après leur Seconde Guerre Mondiale serviront de référence. Je doute que votre utilisation du Véritasérum sur les enfants de Poudlard passe comme une utilisation légitime aux yeux de vos juges, qui eux, pourront en requérir l'usage.

Vous ne pouvez pas...

Oh! Mais si! Je suis enquêteur spécial pour le Ministère. Voyez tout est légal. Adieu, Mlle Umbridge, je vous promets d'être là quand vous recevrez le Baiser de vos détraqueurs chéris, conclut Harry Potter, toujours aussi froid que la banquise, tandis que deux aurors emmenaient l'ex grande-inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Mesdames, et Messieurs, je demande aussi suite à ces révélations la suppression des Lois de Régulation et de Contrôle des Sombres Créatures, rédigées par Dolores Umbridge, elles ont permis à Voldemort de se faire des alliés, suite aux mauvais traitements infligés à ces personnes par la population sorcière. Si nous voulons reconstruire notre société, il faut de suite corriger les erreurs qui ont conduites aux deux guerres sorcières contre le descendant de Serpentard, Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort.

Toute la salle était blanche, tant d'utilisation du nom du Seigneur Noir, que des révélations sur les tentatives d'assassinat sur leur Sauveur. Ils avaient une conscience aiguë que leur survie actuelle avait été arrachée par celui qui se tenait devant eux, ce jeune homme à peine adulte et pourtant si mature, celui-la même qui prenait la défense du loup-garou. Seul, l'accusé dans sa cage semblait détendu: son protégé serait son sauveur, encore une fois, il en était maintenant convaincu. Il lui adressa un sourire confiant discret, qui sembla rassuré le-dit protégé qui relâcha la tension de ses épaules. Personne ne remarqua le rapide échange tant leur stupeur était profonde.

Pouvons-nous commencer, votre honneur? Reprit doucement Harry, en s'adressant au nouveau président du conseil sorcier.

Ce conseil accepte Lord Potter-Black comme représentant de l'accusé. Grand Accusateur, veuillez commencer votre plaidoirie.

Merci, Monsieur le Président du Wizengamot. Il n'y a guère à prouver: l'accusé a revendiqué la plupart de ses crimes dans des déclarations envoyées à la presse. Au cours des 37 ans où il a sévit, il a contaminé 150 personnes dont 87 enfants en bas-âge, 45 d'entre eux sont morts à leur première pleine lune. Durant cette même période, l'accusé a tué 96 civils et 69 aurors envoyés par le Ministère pour l'appréhender. Vous trouverez dans ces parchemins les témoignages des victimes ainsi que quelques Mémoires fournies après les dépositions de ces mêmes victimes. Quant à l'accusation d'avoir servi.... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, de nombreux Mangemorts ont témoigné, de même qu'un certain nombre d'aurors, beaucoup plus fiables que les criminels, de son implication dans les activités du Mage Noir. Il était d'ailleurs présent et a été arrêté après la Bataille Finale.

Si vous me le permettez, Président, Grand Accusateur, j'aimerai répondre aux accusations portées contre l'accusé. Il n'est pas dans nos intentions de réfuter la présence de Lord Greyback dans chacun des crimes présentés. Seulement, Lord Greyback n'était pas présent de son propre choix ni de sa propre volonté. L'Impardonnable « Impérius » permet de prendre le contrôle de la volonté d'une personne et de la forcer à agir. C'est ainsi que certains Mangemorts ont échappé à leur punition lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, en prétendant être sous son emprise. Ils ont prouvé depuis leur véritable allégeance. Mais nous sommes ici pour Lord Greyback, qui avant son arrestation a surpris toutes les personnes présentes à la fin de la Bataille Finale, en hurlant sa joie d'être « enfin libre », je le cite. Je le sais, je m'en souviens! C'est même la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de perdre connaissance.

Toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment-là peuvent témoigner qu'un liquide noirâtre s'est écoulé de son corps, et plus précisément de tatouages fait avec le sang de Voldemort, un tatouage en runes fourchelangues.

Mais enfin, Lord Potter, personne en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est capable de lire de pareilles monstruosités! L'accusé peut inventer n'importe quoi! S'indigna un des membres du Wizengamot.

Je vous remercie de me considérer comme « Personne », remarqua acidement le Vainqueur du Mage Noir, faisant pâlir la moitié de l'assistance. Je ne suis que « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres....né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal ».

Beaucoup devinrent blancs sous l'énoncé de la Prophétie, que la plupart des membres avait entendu, dix-huit ans auparavant. Prophétie accomplie depuis peu dans son intégralité, même celle que le survivant n'avait pas citée, celle que trois personnes connaissaient maintenant. L'une d'entre elles relevant sa mèche pour montrer à tous l'éclair de la marque.

Par cette cicatrice, cette marque héritée de Voldemort (grincement de dent dans l'assistance), j'ai hérité le Don de Fourchelangue, et je suis aussi Lord Serpentard puisqu'il a fait de moi son égal.

Harry fit un tour des membres présents, les fixant tous quelques instants dans les yeux, son regard émeraude plus perçant que jamais, et plus semblable à celui de sa mère que jamais. Le feu de Jade intense fit trembler les âmes faibles, les âmes corrompues, les âmes lâches, tandis qu'il subjuguait les âmes honnêtes, les âmes nobles.

Lord Greyback, veuillez montrer les cicatrices des tatouages tandis que je traduis l'incantation rituelle: « Ego te impero, tuum mentem possedo, tuus corpus mii est, tua volontas mii est, et hominus et animales mii es. »(1). Il s'agit d'une forme d'asservissement beaucoup plus importante que l'Impérius et beaucoup plus noire encore. Avec cet élément en votre possession, vous comprendrez que Lord Greyback a été asservi par la coercition de son esprit et de son corps, mais aussi de son loup intérieur. Il n'a jamais eu la Marque Noire car il n'était pas un serviteur mais l'esclave du Mage Noir. Il ne pouvait ni désobéir, ni s'échapper de l'emprise de Voldemort. De plus, Tom avait utilisé son propre sang pour tatouer ses enchantements et renforcer son contrôle de son garde du corps et assassin. Vous trouverez dans ces parchemins obtenus lors de l'interrogatoire du Duc d'Argent: ils décrivent comment le jeune Tom Riddle Junior a asservi et exploité son loup-garou personnel.

Les membres du Conseil Magique étaient choqués par la signification du rituel, n'osant mettre en doute la parole du Sauveur, enfin......

_ Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve, Jeune Homme que vous nous racontez la vérité? Personne a par vous ne peut lire ou parler ce langage maléfique!

_ Maléfique ? Grogna le brun. Maléfique ? Cette capacité n'a rien de démoniaque que je sache ! Et même si c'était le cas, les générations de Sangs Purs se sont accouplés avec toutes sortes de créatures magiques, enfermant dans les gènes des Sorciers des capacités dont personne ne se souvient plus. Si je suis un monstre, alors vous tous ici présent ne valez guère mieux ! Condamnez-vous les elfes pour parler aux animaux? Condamnez-vous les Vélanes pour leur pouvoir de séduction? Dans votre orgueil et votre arrogance vous avez créer plus de monstre et provoquez plus de malheur que Riddle ! Les Basilics, les loup-garous, les Hydres, les Zombies entre autres sont tous vos créations: expériences ratées, malédictions, mauvais sorts, créatures de combat et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Votre incapacité à reconnaître et réparer vos fautes a conduit le Monde Magique à souffrir, à s'isoler et à mourir petit à petit. Alors je ne vous permets ni de juger ma capacité de Fourchelangue, ni de mettre en doute mon intégrité. Mais comme vous souhaitez vous même contrôler par tous les moyens, vous ne pouvez qu'imaginer les autres recourir aux moyens écœurants que vous emploieriez vous-même. Mais je ne crains ni la vérité, ni d'utiliser le Véritasérum pour montrer ma bonne foi.

L'indignation de devoir recourir à de tels procédés pour que sa parole soit crue rayonnait de son corps outré.

_ Mais il ne m'étonne guère que des personnes du Ministère ne m'accusent , encore une fois, de mentir. Pourtant j'étais le seul à prévenir du retour de Voldemort pendant qu'on envoyait une sorcière sadique me faire taire, tandis que ce même Ministère traînait mon nom et mon honneur dans la boue dans les journaux! Certains de mes amis révoltés par cette attitude a même ajouté un jour que j'aurais dû partir et vous laisser récolter ce que vous aviez semé. Cela aurait pu être tentant, je l'avoue, si autant d'innocents n'auraient dus à souffrir si j'avais eu cette attitude.

Revenons-en à Lord Greyback, je vous prie, voici d'autres preuves sur le rituel utilisé...

Et pendant qu'absorbé par sa tâche, Harry continuait sa présentation de preuves, le nouveau Ministre Shackelbolt se retenait à grand peine de rire: lui qui souhaitait mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de la communauté magique, pour reprendre une expression moldue chère à feu Dumbledore. Il contemplait son ami, son frère d'arme démontrer sa puissance: son aura de pouvoir faisait frémir tous ceux présents, il était magnifique, enflammé par une juste cause, irradiant de son autorité magique, son âme d'acier trempé tranchant la mesquinerie et la vanité de la vieille garde de sorciers conservateurs. Kingsley voyait le Survivant mener une autre forme de bataille, démontant obstacle et opposition comme un guerrier décimant une horde d'adversaires. Sa contemplation du Sauveur contrattaquant les préjugés sorciers, fut interrompue par une voix grave et musicale de baryton, qui le fit frémir d'anxiété: celui qui venait de parler serait le seul opposant sérieux à Harry, celui qu'il fallait convaincre ici. C'était sa première apparition au Wizengamot depuis la fin de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Lord Windsor-Stuart. Le Chef de Maison de la branche sorcière de la famille royale d'Angleterre.

_ Lord Potter-Black, pourquoi défendez-vous une Sombre Créature? Vous n'ignorez apparemment rien des problèmes que peut susciter cette malédiction. Pourquoi vouloir relâcher au sein de la population une personne aussi dangereuse, je n'entends par là aucun irrespect à l'Héritier du Duché d'Argent. Cependant, sa condition fait de lui un danger pour les autres. Je reconnais aussi qu'il se peut que vous ayez raison concernant son...hum affiliation avec le Mage Noir. Mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour libérer l'être le plus craint et haï du Royaume-Uni après Voldemort?

Harry se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il était assez grand, distingué, les cheveux poivre et sel, la soixantaine, en parfaite condition physique comme le suggéraient ses habits de grand couturier qui soulignaient une fine musculature. Le regard bleu glacier de l'homme était songeur et non hostile, Harry n'y déchiffrait ni dégout ni haine, juste un intérêt poli.

_ Monsieur......

_ Pardon, quelle indélicatesse de ma part. Vous ne pouvez me connaître. Je suis Georges XII de Windsor, Lord Windsor-Stuart, représentant de la Famille Royale dans la population sorcière.

Harry était surpris. Il n'imaginait pas que la royauté était au courant de leur existence. Mais il devait répondre non émotionnellement mais avec raison. Il sentait qu'en cet instant tout ce jouait: cet homme allait le juger Lui, Harry Potter, pour savoir s'il n'était qu'un gamin poussé par la gloire de son nom. Et s'il était ainsi écarté, sa défense serait ignorée.

_ Lord Windsor-Stuart, j'ai grandi sous la pression du regard des autres, de leurs préjugés, de leurs attentes, de leur craintes. J'ai vu l'injustice, l'iniquité et l'incompréhension tout au long de ma courte existence. Pourquoi une Sombre Créature serait-elle forcément mauvaise? Pourquoi un être différent aurait-il moins de valeur qu'un autre être vivant? Maintenant que la gangrène que représentait Tom Riddle est arrêtée, j'espère que la Société Magique va grandir, loin des peurs passées.

Cet homme, Lord Greyback est atteint de lycanthropie, c'est un fait, mais est-ce un monstre pour autant? Un loup-garou ne représente une menace, pour reprendre vos termes, que trois nuits sur 28 du cycle lunaire. Si toutes les précautions sont prises, il n'y a aucun danger. Au moins un loup-garou a fait ses études à Poudlard et il n'y a eu aucun accident, aucune mort, aucune contamination sur les sept ans de sa scolarité. C'était un homme bon, dévoué qui a protégé ceux qui l'ont haï toute sa vie, dans la guerre contre les Mangemorts et leur chef. Contrairement à ces citoyens dévoyés que sont les suivants de Voldemort, il n'a jamais essayé de faire souffrir qui que se soit volontairement, ni n'a pris plaisir au malheur des autres. Je ne nie pas qu'il faut prendre des précaution pour leur sécurité et la nôtre, mais en faire des parias, ou des sous-humains nous diminue dans notre humanité.

Le racisme, la xénophobie, la discrimination sont des fléaux encore pires dans une structure sociale aussi réduite et confinée que le Monde Magique, qu'il ne le sont dans la société moldue. J'ai lu un jour qu'un grand pouvoir amenait de grande responsabilité, et il me semble que la communauté sorcière n'a jamais su prendre ses responsabilités. L'un des plus bels espoirs de notre monde, représenté par la statue de l'accueil du Ministère, se trouve en fait être la plus grande hypocrisie que notre société entretient. Il n'y a aucune forme de reconnaissance ou d'égalité avec les autres races magiques reconnues d'intelligence comparable à l'humanité. Les comportements sont viciés et il serait temps d'y faire quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi je défends cet homme, car il est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse, je le défend parce que sinon l'injustice prévaudra comme pour mon parrain emprisonné à tort, sans véritable procès, juste sur la conviction erronée de ses juges.

De plus, pourquoi l'Europe est-elle la seule partie du monde à souffrir des changeformes indigènes alors qu'ils sont sources de fierté, d'honneur et de respectabilité dans les autres parties du monde. Pourquoi nos loups-garous sont-ils maudits tandis que le Félin-garous d'Afrique ou d'Amérique du sud sont les protecteurs de leur peuple? Sans doute parce que la communauté sorcière a perverti ces êtres, comme elle l'a fait pour d'autres choses. Mais il a toujours été plus simple de leur jeté le blâme, que de réparer ses erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence pesant résonnait dans toute la salle, laissant les deux lords s'observer.

_ Vous êtes différent de ce que j'attendais, Lord Potter.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune lord.

_ On me le dit souvent. Je ne suis pas l'image que les gens se sont créés pour satisfaire leurs fantasmes.

_ Vous vous rendez compte des difficultés que rencontrera l'accusé si on le libère.

_ Évidement, Lord Windsor. Je n'imagine pas la bigoterie actuelle agir autrement qu'en tentant de lui faire du mal, comme certains aurors qui ont utilisé des sorts de Magie Noire pour torturer Fenrir Greyback dans sa cellule. Voici d'ailleurs une transcription de leur.. hum .. intervention.

Harry fournit les doubles des parchemins concernés.

Puis vint le moment de la délibération où l'accusé et son défenseur furent exclus des débats. L'inquiétude rongeait Harry: avait-il convaincu le lord royal? L'absence de Kingsley à ce moment ce faisait sentir. Il aurait apprécié avoir un ami à son côté pour supporter l'attente. Quel serait le verdict. Il fallut moins d'une heure au conseil pour statuer, était-ce une bonne chose?

Fenrir et lui furent donc ramenés dans la salle d'audience, pour entendre la décision du Wizengamot. La cage avait disparu laissant la place à un siège de pierre semblable à celui qu'Harry avait vu dans le souvenir du procès de Snape. Fenrir y fut assis le temps d'entendre le verdict. Le président du Conseil Magique déroula le parchemin de notification.

_ Nous, honorables membres du Tribunal Sorcier avons pris une décision concernant le cas de Fenrir Greyback. Concernant son implication avec les Mangemorts et leur chef, il a été apporté la preuve par Lord Potter-Black et par les interrogatoires sous Véritasérum que M. Greyback été soumis à l'esclavage mental et physique de Tom Riddle, sans aucun moyen de se libérer par lui-même, et qu'il a été utilisé comme une arme contre sa volonté. Il est donc innocent des crimes associés aux activités du Mage Noir. Quant à sa nature de Sombre Créature, sa famille aurait dû le déclaré, cependant leur mort prématurée a pu empêché cette déclaration. Aussi sera-t-il désormais inscrit comme « Sombre Créature déclarée » selon les lois en vigueur....

Cela fit grincer Harry des dents: toujours cette attitude haineuse pour ceux qui ne sont pas complètement « humain »! Et dire que ce sont ceux qui montrent généralement plus d'humanité que les prétendus « humains »!

…... et devra ainsi répondre de ses déplacements et de ses emplois devant le Ministère de la Magie. Ce conseil a conscience de la plainte formulée par Lord Harry Potter-Black, mais ce doit d'appliquer les lois actuellement en vigueur et en tenir compte dans ses décisions. Ce conseil reconnaît aussi que malgré sa décision, il est peu probable que l'héritier du titre des Ducs d'Argent soit en sécurité, face à la vindicte populaire. Nous avons donc décidé de placer Fenrir Greyback sous tutelle pour sa réadaptation. Ayant prouvé sa capacité à contenir la créature transformée, sans souffrir de ses attaques, Lord Potter-Black est désigné par nous comme Tuteur et Gardien de Fenrir Greyback. À sa charge de l'aider à retrouver une vie normale, à le protéger de la rancoeur populaire, de lui procurer le nécessaire en hébergement, nourriture et vêture. Lord Potter-Black pourra, au titre de Gardien, entamer la procédure de reconnaissance de Fenrir Greyback pour son statut de Duc d'Argent, pour lui permettre d'hériter de ses biens et propriétés, Lord Potter-Black ayant la charge d'administrer ces biens et propriété au titre de Tuteur. À toute fin administrative ou légale, Lord Potter-Black est donc déclaré Chef de la Maison d'Argent.(2) La session du Wizengamot est terminé: Monsieur Greyback vous êtes libre. Nous vous conseillons de rester près de votre Gardien et Tuteur.

Les aurors de garde libérèrent Fenrir de ses chaines, et remirent à Harry, la baguette de Greyback en même temps que la sienne. Harry était trop choqué pour réagir: comment pouvait-il se voir confier cette lourde responsabilité? Comment pouvait-on confier à un jeune homme de 17ans la garde d'un homme de 52 ans ? Était-ce un moyen de traiter Fenrir comme un chien à garder en laisse?

Une main ferme posée sur son épaule sortit brusquement Harry de ses préoccupations. Il fit volte face pour affronter son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait de Georges Windsor, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines et distinguées.

_ Félicitations, Lord Potter, pour votre défense. Si je puis me permettre, c'est mon conseil de vous confier Lord Greyback qu'a choisi de suivre le Wizengamot. Il va avoir besoin de votre réputation pour survivre au grand jour. De plus, je pense qu'il sera à même de vous protéger le cas échéant contre toute attaque, Voldemort lui a, après tout, donné l'éducation d'un garde du corps et d'un assassin. Et oui, les transcriptions de vos entretiens m'ont été transmises par une vieille connaissance de vos amis. Vous êtes liés magiquement et il ne peut vivre loin de vous pour remplir sa tâche. Vous vous en sortirez, j'en suis sûr, mieux que vous ne le pensez. Bonne journée, Monsieur Potter. Et merci de nous avoir délivré de ce fou.

Et le lord royal partit après avoir saluer Fenrir de la tête d'égal à égal, en une rare marque de respect. Les aurors escortèrent le Seigneur-garou et son Gardien à un bureau privé, équipé d'une cheminée pour qu'ils puissent utiliser le réseau de cheminées pour esquiver la foule qui bondait l'accueil du Ministère dans l'attente du Héros et de la condamnation du loup-garou. Harry lança la poudre verte dans les flammes demandant le 12 square Grimmauld, puis entraina Fenrir avec lui pour lui faire passer les protections de sa demeure. Harry émergea le premier de l'âtre, trébuchant encore comme à son habitude: jamais il ne s'accommoderait complètement des méthodes de voyage sorcières. Il reprenait son équilibre quand deux bras puissants l'ensérrèrent par derrière, un souffle brûlant chatouillant sa nuque et son oreille.

_ Merci, Harry. Merci de m'avoir cru, de m'avoir protégé. Je suis content que ce soit toi mon Tuteur et Gardien, je n'aurais vu personne de plus juste que toi, murmura Fenrir, pressant le Survivant contre son corps musclé, à la surprise de Harry. Ce dernier était rouge de gêne sous le compliment et parce que une drôle de sensation parcourait son corps d'être si proche du garou, un peu comme dans ses rêves. Rêves qui immanquablement éveillait cette chaleur dans tout son corps. C'est un hoquet surpris qui interrompit l'échange.

_ Ha....Harry? Mais.........Mais qu'est-c qu'il fait là? Lui parvint la voix blanche de sa meilleure amie.

Se dégageant rapidement et avec une pointe de regret de la virile étreinte du lycanthrope, Harry fit face à la source de cette voix.

_ Hermione? J'ignorais que tu m'attendais, répondit confus le jeune homme. Puis relevant son regard émeraude flamboyant de plaisir. Nous avons gagné, Hermione, Fenrir, est libre. Le Wizengamot l'a innocenté.

_ Oh Harry! Mes félicitations, sourit la brunette. Mais reprenant d'une voix douce, elle redemanda:

_ Mais tu n'as pas répondu, Harry. Que fait Fenrir ici ?

Son regard suspicieux détaillant l'homme qui dépassait son meilleur ami d'une bonne tête, elle attendait sa réponse.

_ Et bien.... heu..... vois-tu 'Mione...... D'après le Wizengamot.....hummm......Fenrir a besoin d'un Tuteur et d'un Gardien... et comme qui dirait..... heu.....ben ils m'ont choisi pour être son Tuteur et son Gardien, bredouilla Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-peur-des-fous-psychopathes, incapable de regarder son amie en face.

_ Oh ! Harry, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça retombe sur toi, soupira-t-elle sa voix pleine d'inquiétude bienveillante. Puis fixant ses yeux noisettes devenus durs comme deux diamants sur le loups-garous:

_ Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tue, conclut-elle d'une voix tranchante comme un rasoir.

Un sourire qui rappelait beaucoup celui de Remus quand il préparait une blague pour son filleul par procuration, se dessina sur le visage du Seigneur des Loups, avant qu'il ne réponde à la défensive brunette:

_ Je croyais que vous connaissiez les loups-garous, Mademoiselle, nous ne faisons pas de mal aux membres de notre pack. Vous avez entendu Harry, il est mon alpha, mon chef de meute.

_ Il me semble aussi que les autres loups n'acceptent pas forcément la hiérarchie et défient le chef pour prendre sa place, pointa-t-elle.

_ Les jeunes loups qui se cherchent, oui, mais j'ai passé l'âge des comportement infantiles! Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire éclatant et immature à la Sirius Black.

La vue troubla Hermione à cause de cette familiarité. En fait, d'autres détails lui rappelait Sirius, comme les cheveux en bataille malgré le contraste entre la chevelure argent de Fenrir et celle ébène du parrain de Harry.

_(1): « Je te commande, je possède ton esprit, ton corps est mien, ta volonté est mienne et tu es à moi homme ou animal. »_

_(2): Les lois auxquelles le président du Wizengamot fait référence sont les lois de l'Angleterre Magique, qui sont des lois liées à la Magie des habitants de toute l'Angleterre. Harry est donc aussi le chef magique de la Maison d'Argent, tout comme il est celui des Maisons Potter (droit de naissance), Black (par la volonté de son parrain), et Serpentard (la prophétie notifie un acte magique). Il peut donc prendre toutes les décisions concernant ces Maisons sans en référer à personne. Quelqu'un souhaitant épouser Fenrir devrait donc passer par Harry pour avoir son accord. Une autre conséquence est que toute protection lié au « sang » d'une Maison lui est lié, son sang (et la Magie qu'il véhicule) sont la référence._


End file.
